


Let The Games Begin

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otori Choutaro had been patient. Now he had to make his move on a certain Seigaku Regular before his chances blow sky high. Will he have smooth sailing or will he have oppositions? Will the mock tournament just be about tennis? Or will the others begin their move on the Seigaku Rookie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: *clears throat* Despite wanting to own Prince of Tennis, I can't. I don't own it now and never will I own it.

It seemed to be an ordinary day for a mock version of the National Tournament. Even Atobe went as far as bringing Shitenhoji and Higa Chuu from their cities. Rokkakku participated as well as Fudomine. Yukimura was happy about the idea since he was going to be claiming a match with Seigaku's Pillar of Support. However, Sanada and Kirihara had other plans.

The captains of each school: Tezuka of Seigaku, Atobe of Hyotei, Yukimura of Rikkaidai, Tachibana of Fudomine, Shiraishi of Shitenhoji, Aoi of Rokkakku, Akazawa of St. Rudolph, Kite of Higa Chuu, Kajimoto of Josei Shonan and Minami of Yamabuki were all serious in a classroom that Ryuzaki-sensei had provided for them. They were the once who had to decided the rules of their mock tournament, how the schools were going to be divided and who gets to play who.

Meanwhile, everyone else were outside the tennis courts.

"It's been quite some time since I was last here. Nothing much has changed." Kirihara said as he looked around with a smile on his face.

"You are referring to the day that you came and disrupted Seigaku's practice, made a mess of their courts by being a show-off, making Kaidoh-kun angry and having him belt it out on his teammates, and falling asleep once again on the bus as you left Seigaku. Did I miss anything?" Renji of Rikkaidai said as he turned to Inui who was writing something on his notebook.

Eiji, Mukahi, Kamio, Marui, Itsuki, and Oshitari Kenya were snickering at Kirihara's expense.

"You got everything, Renji." Inui seconded without looking away from his notebook. Kirihara simply huffed and crosses his arms across his chest. Everyone was mingling with everyone, even Kaidoh was talking to Wakato, Ryo of Hyotei, and Chinen. It was just then that Sakuno, Tomoka, Dan of Yamabuki and Kintaro of Shitenhoji came running to them.

"A-ano… Inui-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, have you seen Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, have you seen Koshimae around here?" asked Kintaro.

"We've been looking for him desu." Dan informed them.

It was just then that Inui stopped writing and closed his notebook.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Echizen since everyone got here." Inui said, trying to think where the said freshman would be. Eiji looked around,

"The last time I saw Ochibi was by his tree at the end of the tennis courts." Eiji told them.

"Arigato, Kikumaru-sempai." Tomoka said, bowed then raised off to where the red head Seigaku sempai told them Ryoma was. The rest followed her. The sempai's simply chuckled as they watched the freshman ran off.

"It took them nearly half an hour to ask us where that super rookie might be, right Inui?" Renji spoke and got only a nod from Inui as he was still watching the freshmen running.

Mukahi turned to Eiji,

"What do you mean when you said 'his tree'?" Eiji turned to him with a grin,

"You see, Ochibi has this big tree at the end of the courts that he usually sleeps under when his not running or having matches."

He explained which made more sense to the other now. Inui wondered if it were really where the freshman in question was. With these many people, Echizen would surely look for another place to hide and sleep. Inui knew that Echizen knew better than to sleep in view with Dan, Kintaro, Aoi and Ibu around. He smirked to himself as he now wondered where Ryoma really was.

Inui looked around and saw who were there, who was talking to who and who were in groups. It had struck him and Renji noticed.

"Finally noticed Inui?" Renji asked him with a smile on his face. Inui didn't have to answer. Jirou and Choutaro of Hyotei weren't there as well as their own Echizen. However, Renji nudged Inui to look at the sides and the Seigaku Data player saw Jirou sleeping next to Kabaji who was standing by the sleeping magic volleyer.

"Now that is interesting..." Inui said as he opened his notebook once again. Aside from Renji, the others looked at each other, wondered what Renji and Inui were talking about.

At some other part of the school, Echizen Ryoma was in the back part of the library, sleeping. He had heard of the other schools coming and knew that the red head menace of Shitenhoji and his nearly carbon copy of Yamabuki was going to be there. Add the loud captain of Rokkakku, the library was the one place no one would find him. He sleep quietly, not knowing that someone had already found him. Though he wasn't being forced to wake up, Ryoma's watcher remained silent and kept watching as the youngest Seigaku regular rest before facing the others for their mock tournament of sorts.

Choutaro smiled, _"_

 _Mits'keta, Echizen…"_ he whispered as he watched from outside the library's window and just smiled. Yes. Otori Choutaro of Hyotei Gakuen had been enamored by Seigaku's rookie from the very moment he saw the said freshman flawlessly definite Hiyoshi. He wondered if he could ever, at least once, play a singles match with the super rookie. He had always wondered how Hiyoshi and Atobe had felt when playing against him. _"_

 _Someday… I'll ask you for a match, Echizen Ryoma-kun… But for now…"_ he cut his train of thought as he looked away and returned to where the others were. His doubles partner had already began suspecting him.

 _"No need to correct Shishido-sempai's suspicions right now…"_ he thought and smiled as he began to walked back. Yes, Choutaro still had time. And this mock tournament was what he needed to have Echizen Ryoma know that he existed and that Choutaro had feelings for him.


	2. The Match Ups

It took the captains nearly two and a half hours to come up with the match ups. They decided in the end, to draw lots. They made numbers and had gotten a box and placed them in. Instead of a team tournament, they would hold an individual type of tournament. So that everyone can play everyone else. People could choose to do singles or doubles. And from there, singles can be scheduled by drawing lots again to see who plays first and a chart will be made soon as the lots have been drawn by everyone.

"Now, we all will deal with who will referee which game." Tezuka spoke which made everyone turn to him.

"All take turns. Those who do not have matches can be the referee for a match." Tachibana suggested which made everyone nodded. Everything was now going faster.

"Ore-sama hoped to face Seigaku's Pillar of Support. He owes Ore-sama a game." Atobe said with his usual tone. Yukimura and Aoi understood this.

"I wish the same thing as Atobe-san. I wish have a match with Echizen-kun again." Aoi said with an excite smile on his face.

The mock tournament hasn't officially started and Echizen Ryoma was being reserved already. Tezuka turned to Yukimura,

"Do you wish the same thing, Yukimura?" he asked the brunette. The Rikkaidai Captain simply smiled and nodded.

"However, I am sure that Sanada and Kirihara will wish the same thing I do." He added, smiling somewhat like Fuji.

"For Josei Shonan, it isn't a mystery as to who would want a match with your freshman, Tezuka-kun. Reiji has been training hard to beat Echizen again, be it an official or unofficial match." Kajimoto told the group.

"Well, Ibu will be having more people to compete for the right to face Echizen then. As far as I know, Shitenhoji's red head, St. Rudolph's Fuji Yuuta, and Higa Chuu's Tanishi-kun has business to settle with Seigaku's rookie." Tachibana said with an amused tone.

"Well when Akutsu heard of the mock tournament, he came back hoping to face Echizen again. Add Atobe, Hiyoshi-kun and Choutaro-kun to the list and Echizen will already be having a field day, facing everyone and a few numbers of one or two teams." Minami pointed out.

This caught everyone's attention, specially Atobe's.

"Otori Choutaro? He is a doubles player is he not?" asked Tezuka. Minami smiled,

"Well, it seems that since Atobe is surprised, he doesn't know this little trivia then. Well, to be honest, it was from Mizuki of St. Rudolph that I even gotten such information. Akazawa-kun, I do not know how that manager of yours gathers his data but it's frightening in some sense." The Yamabuki Captain pointed out.

"Well, since its draw lots, whoever will face the brat will be either lucky or be cursed. Echizen doesn't easily give up and won't accept defeat." Atobe said with a smirk.

"Well, I ask you all not to let this certain information of Otori-kun be known. From what Mizuki has shared, Ibu-kun, Kirihara-kun, and a few others I wish not to mention feel the same way towards facing Echizen. We should let this tournament bring out the truth that surrounds Echizen Ryoma." He asked them which he was glad to have gotten good response.

"Yes, even you Yukimura, Aoi-kun, and you Atobe feel more than just court rivalry for Seigaku's freshman. And everyone will watch as the story unfolds itself." Minami thought to himself as he smiled and stood up. It was nearly time for the games to begin. And as Mizuki had told him,

"Let them all discover this amusing fact for themselves. It'll be fun to see who will make their move and actually pursue that Pillar."

When the Captains came back out, everyone gathered in the courts. However, Ryoma had yet to show himself. Choutaro had stood next to Shishido and simply smiled as his sempai raised a brow that was non-verbally asking where he was.

"Welcome everyone to the Mock Tennis Tournament. After a few hours of deliberation, each captain of every school participating has come to an agreement that we all play individually and not by schools." Tezuka began and everyone was already whispering in excitement.

"We will still have singles and doubles matches. Those who wish to play doubles would only need to sign up on the doubles game sheet while the singles do the same on the other. For the singles matches, those participating will draw lots to see which number you are and who will be your opponent. Same rule applies for the doubles." Tezuka continued.

"Before we start, is everyone present from every school?" the Seigaku captain asked. Everyone looked around and most of them nodded. Until Momoshiro raised his hand,

"Tezuka-bucho, Echizen isn't here yet." Said the sophomore.

Tezuka sighed and wondered where his last regular was. He was about to send his team to search for him when Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei came with the freshman in question followed behind them. The old lady was smirking as Ryoma entered the courts, rubbing his eyes.

"Echizen, fifty laps after the drawing of lots are cast for being late." Tezuka commanded sternly. Ryoma yawned once again,

"Hai…" was all he said before he stood next to Momoshiro who was snickering.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, those who wish to participate in the singles matches, proceed to Ryuzaki-sensei. And those who wish to play doubles, proceed to Sakaki-sensei. Oji-san and Banda-san will be in charge of keeping track of the wins and losses. We have first aiders as well when needed." Tezuka continued. Sakuno, Tomoka, An Tachibana, and the Seigaku freshman trio bowed. Everyone began to moved around.

Shishido turned to face Choutaro,

"Ready to face Seigaku's Golden Pair again, Choutaro?" he asked with a confident smirk. Choutaro turned and smiled politely before he bowed,

"Gomen Shishido-sempai. This time around, I wish to participate the singles match. You have experience on that field while I have not. I wish to see and experience for myself what you and the rest have." He told his sempai.

Those who were close enough to hear including the other members of Hyotei were in shock. Jirou was actually awake now and was in shock as well.

Shishido shook his head and smiled wider,

"I knew you had to face this challenge soon. Go on Choutaro. We'll both participate in the singles matches. And if we face each other, I want you to not hold back on me. Got that?" he told the blond boy who smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Shishido-sempai!" This made Atobe wonder what Minami and Mizuki know as he turned and saw the two smiling.

" _Gomen, Choutaro. But it will be Ore-sama who will defeat the brat this time in the final games_." The Hyotei Captain thought to himself.

Yes, it was him and Echizen who were going to face each other in the championship.

After everyone had drawn lots, the match ups were being written.

"For the singles match, first match will be Hiroshi Wakato of Josei Shonan versus Kojiro Saeki of Rokkakku to be followed by Hiroshi Yagyuu of Rikkaidai versus Munehiro Kabaji of Hyotei." Ryuzaki-sensei called out. Everyone got ready to watch the first two games. Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakaki-sensei, Oji, and Banda smiled as they looked at the list and saw who was Echizen Ryoma's first match.

"Well, it came sooner that I thought." Banda commented with a smile on his face.

"The tenth game will be amusing then. Echizen Ryoma versus Akutsu Jin." Sakaki mused. Ryuzaki sensei simply smiled and turned to see Ryoma being ambushed by her granddaughter and the best friend. Not too far behind them were Dan and Kintaro and the Seigaku freshman trio.

"Yes, Ryoma's matches never fail to amuse and entertain everyone who watches." Was all she said as she began to write down who was playing who and which number they are on the board.


	3. So The Mock Tournament Begins

It was a shocker that most of the players chose to participate in the singles divisions. There were only two blocks so it was going to be one hell of a battle. When the matches had been written up, even waited to see who was going to play who. And every pair of eyes turned to look for Echizen Ryoma's name and which block his was in. Jin found it first and laughed.

"Well well well… I see you sooner that I thought I would. Much be my lucky day, brat." Akutsu said as he turned to look at Ryoma who was now smirking as well.

"It would be a nice warm up to face you again. We'll see if you've gotten better or sloppier." Ryoma responded which just made Akutsu laugh.

"You haven't changed one bit. This is be fun and this time, I'll crush you brat." Akutsu said and walked away laughing.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said as he too turned to so to his tree.

Everyone was excited about the match ups.

"Seems like Jirou-sempai got his wish. His playing against the tensai once again." Choutaro commented and Shishido nodded.

"Well, you're on the same block as Atobe, that Seigaku brat, their tensai, the Rikkaidai seaweed, the Shitenhoji menace and their human bible, and not to mention the guy who is in par with Tezuka as well. You seem to have your work cut out for you, Choutaro." Shishido teased the blond.

"Well, facing those strong opponents will make me strong. Even if I lose at some point, I know this will make me stronger, Shishido-sempai." Choutaro said confidently. Shishido did nothing but smile and nod.

Game 1 was between Wakato and Saeki of block A and Game 2 was between Yagyuu and Kabaji. While Game 1 was in Court A, Game 2 was held at Court B. Since there were more players for singles, they had to use Court C for the singles game as well. Game 3 was played between Momoshiro and Shishido.

"Good luck, Shishido-sempai." Choutaro said as Shishido walked towards his court and just waved back. Choutaro's games was still a bit far away so he decided to roam around a little. He managed to find a vending machine and saw that it have grape ponta.

"I wonder how that tastes." He asked himself out loud as he chose the drink in question. He stared at it for a few moments before a voice broke the silence.

"The can won't open itself, you know. And it's good by the way."

The voice said as the owner of the voice came closer. Choutaro found himself standing beside Echizen Ryoma, the boy he had wanted to speak to and play a game against. Before he could say anything, Ryoma grabbed the can from Choutaro, opened the lid, and gave it back before he bought one for himself.

"It's best drank cold." Ryoma said as he opened his own and drank from it. Choutaro nodded and took a sip of his own. It took him a few more to get an actual taste of the drink. It wasn't bad at all. It was actually very sweet.

"So, what made you decide to play singles?" Ryoma asked.

Choutaro looked at him then at his own drink,

"Well, I j-just wanted t-to... Try it for the sake of experience. A-and…" Choutaro was stuttering. He didn't know why. Ryoma was staring at him, wondering why the Hyotei blond was nervous all of a sudden.

"And?" Ryoma repeated the last word the other had uttered.

"A-and… I have someone who I really want to have a match with… Hopefully If I get far enough to challenge him." He said with a shy smile. Ryoma understood that part, the wanting to play against someone.

"Just give it all you got in your matches. I'm sure you'll do fine." Ryoma said as he walked away.

Choutaro was still fidgeting. Not only had he talked to Ryoma, the other had opened his drink for him and gave him an advice. Choutaro was now more determined than ever to give it all his got. He walked back to the courts to cheer for his teammates who were having matches. Unknown to the blond, a number set of eyes had been watching him the whole while he was speaking with Ryoma and show how he reacted. Atobe didn't look so please but was able to hide it as he talked to Oshitari. Kirihara, Ibu, Yuuta, Kei, Yukimura, and Sanada had glared holes at the back of the blond's head. Well, most of them that is.

Ryoma was talking to Eiji and Oishi who were going to face the Tanaka twins of Josei Shonan after another doubles match that was happening between the other doubles pair of Josei Shonan against St. Rudolph's doubles pair.

"Is it just me or are most of the players participating are hell bent on getting a match against Ochibi?" Eiji commented as he looked around.

"Well, maybe because your right Eiji-sempai." Kaidoh spoke up as he crossed his arms.

"Kaidoh's right. All the schools that have participated are after Echizen. Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara of Rikkaidai are one of the few. So you better be careful Echizen." Oishi told his teammate.

"I will Oishi-sempai. Thanks." He said with cool.

For some reason, Eiji had a tingling feeling. This made him more excited than ever.

"I bet that this mock tournament will not only be about tennis! I'm getting this funny feeling that some people here are going to be revealing something more than just desire for tennis."

The red head said with a giddy tone. He was so excited to see what was going to happen for the next few days. Oishi simply nodded in agreement with his partner. He could feel it too. Kaidoh and Ryoma exchanged a look of confusion. They didn't know what their sempai's were talking about so they thought best to remain quiet. It seemed safer that way.

After a few more minutes, Game 1 was won by Saeki, Game 2 by Yagyuu, and Game 3 by Momo. Game 4 was called and Inui was facing Niou, Game 5 was between Tezuka and Oshitari and Game 6 was played between Atobe and Mizuki. Ryoma walked over to where his captain was going to be playing. Ryoma wasn't going to let the opportunity to watch his bucho play pass by. The game didn't even last long. Oshitari did his best but he knew that he stood no chance against Tezuka. More minutes followed, Inui and Atobe won their respective matches.

When Atobe was about to shake Mizuki's hand, the latter smirked and twirled his hair.

"So, Atobe-kun… Are you sure that you'll play Echizen in the end? Seeing as you have several oppositions to face and one of them are from your own team as well. Hmm…. Will this be just about tennis or will things progress? Be sure to entertain everyone. Atobe-kun."

Mizuki shook his hand once and left the courts. He wanted to watch Fuji's match with Jirou of Hyotei. Atobe was beginning to wonder even more what Minami and Mizuki know. He was going to find out what it was or his name wasn't Atobe Keigo.

Game 7, 8 , 9 came and ended faster than the referees thought. Game 10 was next and Ryoma was now standing opposite Akutsu.

"The day has finally come for me to reclaim that win you got from me the last time, brat." Akutsu jibbed. Ryoma simply laughed,

"You're welcome to try then. Mada mada dane…" both went to their sides and Ryoma was preparing to serve.


	4. Confrontations and Revelations

The players who didn't have matches where gathered around Ryoma and Akutsu's court.

"Everyone's here to watch you get crush brat." Akutsu said as they met at the center. Ryoma smirked,

"That or they'll see you lose to me once again." He retaliated as they went to their places. Ryoma was up to serve and he gave Akutsu a Twist Serve as a welcome back greeting. Akutsu avoided the ball and smirked,

"Thanks for the welcome, brat. But you won't be getting one on me again." He said as he anticipated Ryoma's next move.

All the while, a certain blond watched carefully from the sides, silently cheering the young player. It was then that Minami and Mizuki approached him.

"Do you mind if we have a word with you, Otori-kun? It won't take long. We'll be back before Akutsu-kun's turn ends." Mizuki reassured the sophomore before he nodded and followed the seniors away from the courts. Yuuta Ibu, and Kirihara saw this and decided to follow (separately of course).

"So, what does the manager of St. Rudolph and Yamabuki's Captain need of me?" Choutaro asked when they were far away from prying eyes and gossiping ears.

"We were simply wondering why you chose to participate in the singles division. Is it really because you want the experience like you doubles partner has?" Mizuki began and the other three that were not supposed to be there came just in time to hear the manager speak.

"Or does it have something to with a certain super rookie?" Mizuki finished his question which left Choutaro in shock.

 _"How could Mizuki-san know of it?"_ Choutaro mentally asked himself. The eavesdroppers were now curious as to which super rookie Mizuki was pertaining too.

"H-how could you have know? Not even Shishido-sempai knows the whole story. He doesn't even know it's about E-the super rookie." Choutaro asked. Minami simply smiled,

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. However, we have something to tell you." This was getting more interesting,

"What do you have to tell me? Please, I want to go back and watch him play." Choutaro said calmly but with the hint of pleading.

"You ought to know that you're not the only one who has an eye for him."Mizuki seriously stared at Choutaro's worried face.

"Otori-kun, this mock tournament will not be just about tennis, that very much we are sure of. Along with this tournament, true intentions for that super rookie will emerge. Believe it or not, you are not the only one enamored by him." Mizuki smirked this time, knowing Choutaro would understand what he was saying. Kirihara, Yuuta, and Ibu were beginning to understand as well.

 _"Was he talking about Echizen?"_ was the one question that came through all three minds.

"I'm sure you know who were talking about now, right Otori-kun?" Minami asked and the other nodded.

"W-who else i-is there?"

"From your own team, you have your captain, Atobe-kun. From Seigaku itself are Fuji and Tezuka. From Rokkakku is Aoi-kun. Then you have Yukimura, Sanada and Kirihara-kun of Rikkaidai." Mizuki began to speak of names which made Kirihara freeze.

He was now sure who Mizuki was talking about. But was caught his attention even more was that his own captain and vice-captain were after the same person. Kirihara fisted his hands.

" _I knew this wasn't going to be easy_." He thought to himself.

"Then you have Reiji of Josei Shonan, Ibu-kun of Fudomine and our very own Yuuta-kun from St. Rudolph." Mizuki finished. Now behind the bushes, Kirihara, Yuuta and Ibu were eyeing each other, knowing now who and what they were talking about.

"I wonder how Fuji-kun will feel if he found out that he was to compete with his own younger brother for that rookie's affection. Though Fuji, Tezuka and the rookie are in the same school, the other two can't simply approach him because of all the prying eyes. And from what I can tell, Tezuka and Fuji have yet to settle their difference and decide who will step aside." Minami informed Choutaro.

The information was over whelming. But he had to understand it now than later. Mizuki smirked and looked around,

"Will you three join us now? You'd hear better if your nearer." This snapped Choutaro out of his thoughts and watched as Yuuta of St. Rudolph, Ibu of Fudomine, and Kirihara of Rikkaidai came out of the bushes, looking serious as well.

"So, you're after him too as well. I knew that I wasn't the only one." Yuuta said as he stood next to Mizuki but was looking at Choutaro then at the other two.

"I knew that Echizen was popular but I didn't know he was going to be this popular. Geez, not only do I have to beat him but I have others to go through before I get to him and play against him. But I already knew that this was going to be hard since Echizen had defeated a lot of people and surely if not most would have fallen for—"

"Ibu-kun." Mizuki cut him from his ranting.

"Gomen, Mizuki-san." Ibu said as he stared at his new opponents.

"Hell, I knew as well that this was going to be hard but I never thought that even my own captain and vice-captain are going to be my opponents as well. We'll just have to see who'll get to him in the end then. This just shows who I need to beat to get to Echizen." Kirihara said with as a smirk as he walked away.

Ibu simply bowed and left, muttering about what he was going to have to do in order to beat those people that Mizuki had named. Yuuta turned to Choutaro.

"I won't let anyone beat me this time around. Echizen will be facing me in the finals." Was all he said and left.

Choutaro simply left without word. He had Atobe, Fuji and Kirihara in the same block.

He came back and watched Ryoma's game and knew that there was no way Ryoma would lose. He left again when the game was nearly finished to by a can of Ponta. He went to his bag and took a piece of paper and wrote the word " _congratulations, nice game_ " on it. He walked to where Ryoma placed his bag and with a pebble, he left it there and the note. Ryoma came and swathe can of Ponta. He wondered who it was that left it there. He looked up and saw Choutaro walking away. Ryoma tilted his head and wondered why he would leave it for him. Ryoma didn't dwell on it much. Whoever gave him Ponta was good in his book.

"Otori, Choutaro-sempai huh…" Ryoma said to himself and smirked as he opened the can of Ponta.


	5. The Unraveling Begins

After Ryoma's game with Akutsu, most of the older players were feeling more excited as the day progressed. However, during Game 14, Kirihara was facing Aoi of Rokkakku. When they met at the center, it was Kirihara who spoke up first.

"How much is this game worth to you?"

Aoi wondered what he meant but since he knew that lying was never a good thing,

"It means a lot to me. I aim to face Echizen-kun at some point." He answered as honestly as he could. This made Kirihara smirk,

"Then you have to defeat me first, because I aim to face Echizen in the finals. Though I was not as lucky as my captain and vice-captain who had face him once before, I'm here to remedy that little detail." He announced to Aoi before he turned and went to his position.

Aoi himself had known this fact: that in order to face Echizen-kun, he had a number of players to face and defeat. The young captain smiled as he got ready to serve. He wasn't going to let no one defeat him again before he could face Echizen and win against him.

The Seigaku trio were looking at the board, amazed by how fast the games were ending.

"Fuji-sempai's ototo, Yuuta-sempai had won against Ibu-sempai of Fudomine." Katsuo pointed out to everyone.

"Even Sengoku-sempai won his game. Same with Renji-sempai who played against his own teammate, Marui-sempai." Kachiro added as he pointed at the one side then to the other.

"Why do I get a feeling that as the tournament goes on, most of the sempai's are out for Ryoma-kun's head?" asked Katsuo.

Horio tried to look like he knew but didn't get to say anything as Mizuki had appeared out of nowhere.

"That would be because your right, Katsuo Mizuno-kun." Said the St. Rudolph manager as he stopped a few inches away from them.

The trio turned to see him smiling or was it smirking. They could never really tell the difference. It wasn't like the smile their Fuji-sempai always wore on his face. It was very different.

"What do you mean by that, Mizuki-sempai?" asked Horio.

The other two wanted to know as well. He smirked this time,

"You see, this tournament is not only going to be about tennis. It'll be the battle field for those who are pursuing Echizen Ryoma-kun." He told them.

While Katsuo and Kachiro understood immediately and blushed, Horio was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean Mizuki-sempai? Pursuing Echizen? You mean most of the sempai's want a rematch with him?" he asked which made a tick appear on Mizuki's forehead.

" _How thick can this freshman be? The other two already understood without me saying much about it._ " He thought to himself. Mizuki chose to explain just a little further.

"You see Mr. Two Years of Tennis Experience, Echizen is not only sought after by the people here because they want a match with him. Oh no. they indeed to request a little more than just that. Most of them will probably confess by the end of this mock tournament." He said as he walked away.

Horio stared silently as he watched the manager walked away.

"I still don't understand!" he ranted as he scratched his head in irritation.

The other two heaved a sigh of frustration. How they remained friends with Horio until then was a question yet to be answered. They looked at each other and wondered how many of the sempais were after Echizen. They knew for a fact that both Tezuka and Fuji had been looking out for their friend far more than they ought too. But who else was in it?

"Oi Kato, Mizuno. What did Mizuki-sempai mean?" he asked them, hoping that they would tell him. The other boys shook their heads.

"It would be better if we just wait and watch, Horio. It won't mean anything if we explain it to you again." Kachiro said as he turned to Katsuo who nodded.

Horio knew better than to push. Once those two said they weren't going to tell him, they meant it.

"Che." Was all he said as they turned and went back to the medical tent.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tennis court, Ibu was talking to Tachibana and apologizing for his lose.

"Don't worry about it, Shinji. That Fuji Yuuta had grown so much since the last time he fought Echizen." Fudomine's Captain said.

Ibu winced at the mention of Echizen's name. Now he had lost his chance to face Echizen.

Well for now that is.

Ibu and the rest of Fudomine who didn't have matches heard a loud cheer. Tachibana smirked.

"It seems that Rikkaidai's Captain won his match."

"I heard that he was matched up against Higa-chuu's Hiroshi Chinen." Kamio said as he looked at his copy of match ups.

"Well, I just hope the child of god didn't do too much damage on him. Only a few people had managed to walk away from him in one piece. And when I say few, I mean just one." Tachibana said as he turned to look at his team.

They knew whom he meant. They were there when Echizen battled the child of god and won.

Ibu turned and walked away. He decided to look for Echizen and talk to him. Though he didn't know what he was going to say, he was going to face Seigaku's rookie. He walked around and finally say the boy in question, lying next to a tree. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Ibu wondered whether to walk away or wake him up. But before he could say or do anything,

"What can I do for you? I know you need something from me or you won't be standing there looking at me, right?" Ryoma said without even looking up.

This shocked Ibu for a few minutes but then regained his thoughts,

"Uh. I came to congratulate you on winning your rematch against Akutsu Jin of Yamabuki." Ibu started.

"Oh, domo." Was all the response he got.

"Also… I came to ask if…" Ibu froze.

_What if Echizen wasn't interested in guys?_

_What if he already had a girlfriend?_

He didn't want to actually look like an idiot but he was already here.

"I came to ask if you were interested in… going out." Ibu asked, now a bit pale.

Ryoma finally looked up and wondered what the other meant.

"Huh? I don't really go out much. I'd rather stay at home and sleep. But if I have to go out at all, it'll be to practice tennis somewhere." Ryoma explained.

Ibu stared at him, thinking of what to say.

_Was he already rejected?_

He had lost to Fuji Yuuta who lose to Echizen before as well.

_Did that clearly mean Echizen didn't date those who lose or guys in general?_

He simply nodded and walked away, still looking pale. Ryoma looked confused as well,

" _I wonder why he wanted to know_." He asked himself but they went back to sleep.

After lunch, Kirihara, Kintaro, Sanada, and Choutaro has won their first matches. And there were seven matches left to finish the first set of winners for the singles division. Ryoma was eating lunch with the freshmen trio, Sakuno, Tomoka, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Oishi.

"Man! That Shishido of Hyotei was tough. He was far better than the last time Seigaku faced Hyotei." Momo said as he took a bit of his shrimp. Katsuo and Kachiro remained quiet the whole while, watching Ryoma eat in silence as well.

"Omedetto Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai. You won your doubles match with a 6-3 right?" Sakuno asked. The Golden pair nodded.

"Those twins Momo and Kaidoh faced had gotten better as well. But they were still no match for the Golden pair." Eiji said proudly.

Horio turned to Ryoma,

"Oi Echizen. What does it mean when someone is being sought after?" he asked which made Eiji, Oishi, and Momo choke in shock.

Ryoma stopped eating and turned to look at Horio in a confused way.

"Horio-kun! We told you not to ask!" Kachiro quickly reprimanded.

"Don't pay attention to him Ryoma-kun." Katsuo then followed as he went back to eating.

However Ryoma had other things in mind.

"Why do you ask, Horio?"

"Well, because Mizuki-sempai said that in this tournament, there will be people who will sought after you. Then he said that at the end of this tournament there will be people who will—" he wasn't able to finish because Kachiro had blocked his mouth with an obento lid.

"Be quiet Horio-kun!" Katsuo said once again, he wasn't pleased with the other being an idiot.

Ryoma was getting more suspicious.

"Why are you two trying to stop him from talking?" he asked as he pulled Horio towards him.

"Now what did Mizuki-sempai tell you?" Ryoma looked serious.

This made Horio worry a little.

"H-he said t-that at the end of t-this tournament, there are people w-who will c-confess something to you."

Kachiro and Katsuo glared at Horio who cowered behind Ryoma. He never knew they could look so intimidating when they wanted. Ryoma looked at the other two then to his sempais.

"Do you know anything about this sempais?" his tone was not serious and cold as well.

Momo and Eiji shook their heads while Oishi sighed.

"Gomen, Echizen. But it's a shock for us as well that Mizuki would say such things. However, if you should ask anyone, go and ask Inui. He probably knows what Mizuki meant."

The Seigaku vice-captain offered as his answer since he didn't know what those words meant. Well, most of them. Oishi knew what sought after meant. But he didn't know why Echizen was being sought after neither did he knew who was after him.

Without another word, Ryoma stood up and went looking for Inui. Katsuo and Kachiro eyed Horio nastily yet didn't say anything. Silence was even more frightening that saying anything. Oishi turned to the two who was glaring at Horio.

" _I knew Fuji's characteristic was going to infect freshmen at some point._ " He thought to himself as he went back to eating.

Ryoma searched and found Inui with Renji of Rikkaidai having lunch near the match up board.

"Inui-sempai, I hope I'm not disturbing your lunch. But there is something I need to ask you. Oishi-sempai told me you're the best person to ask since there is a great probability that you know what is really happening." He said which made the two older sempais stop and look at him.

They both had a feeling that they knew what he wanted to ask.

"Not at all, Echizen. What is it that you want to know?" Inui said with a smile on his face. Ryoma took a deep breath,

"Horio said that Mizuki-sempai told him that there are people in this tournament who will seek me out. I want to know what he really meant by that. Also, why did Mizuki-sempai said that at the end of this tournament there would be people who will confess to me? Confess what actually?"

Now the questions were asked.

It was only answers that were lacking.

Inui turned to Renji who nodded.

"Well Echizen, first of all, the answer your looking for is all connected to you questions." Inui began.

"There are people in this tournament who came to seek you out. They do not mean that they just want a match with you." Renji supplied as Inui paused.

Inui nodded in agreement with his friend.

"And probably by the end of this tournament, those people will come and speak with you, confessing that they have intentions that extend beyond tennis and the court." This confused the freshman slightly.

"What do you mean by extend beyond tennis and the court exactly?" Ryoma asked.

He was clueless yet there was a tiny bit of voice at the back of his head murmuring something he didn't understand. The additional question made the two sempais smiled more.

"You see Echizen-kun, what Inui is saying is that there are players who will confess that they have feelings for you that are non-platonic at all."

Ryoma knew what platonic meant.

And he knew what non-platonic meant as well.

They he started to put all the pieces together.

" _People will seek me out… To confess something… People meant the players here… There are players here that will confess to me… They will confess that they have feelings for me that are non-platonic… They will tell me that they like me beyond friendship!_ " he thought to himself, his eyes growing huge as he finally realized it.

But there was still one question left.

"W-who are those people?" he asked one more time.

Inui smirked as he opened his notebook,

"Well, one of those people who will not be able to confess at the end is Shinji Ibu of Fudomine."

"Because another of those said people defeated him. Fuji Yuuta of St. Rudolph won against Ibu-kun 6-2." Renji added with a smile.

Ryoma was stunned.

_Was that why Ibu had approached him earlier?_

_To confess since he had lose his match?_

And did Renji-sempai say that also Fuji-sempai's ototo was seeking him out?

This was too much for him right now.


	6. Blond Hair, Green Hair

It was all a bit too much for Ryoma. He just turned away and went back to where he was having lunch earlier. Ibu and Fuji-sempai's ototo. Ibu lose to Fuji-sempai's ototo. Ibu tried to confess. But Ryoma had unintentionally shot him down.

"So when he asked about going out, he meant going out on a date?" he asked himself mentally.

Ugh! He didn't need to think about it but he was bother a little. He turned to look at the match up board and saw Ryuzaki-sempai mark a name that had won his match: Otori Choutaro. Hmmm… He ought to thank the guy for the Ponta and congratulate him for his winning.

He wasn't watching were he was going when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Choutaro looking at him and the other quickly apologized.

"Gomen, Echizen-kun. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said.

Ryoma dismissed it.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking as well. I never got the chance to thank you for the Ponta. Thank you. And congratulations on winning your match." He said sincerely. Choutaro smiled and nodded,

"Thank you and your welcome for the Ponta. It was a congratulation gift for winning against Akutsu of Yamabuki once again." Ryoma stared at the smiling blond.

He looked nice with his smile. He suddenly felt his face getting hotter.

"Well, I'll go ahead and have lunch. See you around, Echizen-kun." Choutaro said coolly and left.

Ryoma simply nodded and stared after the blond Hyotei. Ryoma wondered why he participate the singles division when he was a doubles player. Not that it matter, it was just a bit strange for him. However, a few moments later, Ryoma shook the thought away. He knew better than to dwell on something that wasn't really important. He continued to head back to where he had been before he went looking for Inui, not seeing Atobe, Yukimura, and Sanada watching the whole time.

Atobe left without saying anything. Yukimura simply turned to Sanada and turned to head back to where the rest of their team were resting and eating lunch.

The original twelve who were after Ryoma were down to nine. Akutsu, Ibu, and Aoi had all been eliminated. Now the number was growing smaller yet the ones who were left were not easy players to defeat. Tezuka and Fuji of Seigaku, Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara of Rikkaidai, Atobe and Choutaro of Hyotei, Yuuta of St. Rudolph, lastly, Kei of Higa-chuu. It was a strange group of people yet it was who had intentions.

"What do you think Renji? Who do you think will last until the end?" Renji turned to look at Inui, trying to come up with an answer to the question.

"I truly do not know. Whoever it is that has the strongest will, will probably be the one who will come to the very end. However, whom do you think Echizen will end up with? And from the remaining competitors, it's Otori Choutaro-kun who is the one that stands out. A doubles player that participated the singles division."

"Well, there might something that he seeks. There must be something more to Otori-kun than what he shows." Inui stated which Renji agreed with.

In his mind, Renji was going to bet it on Otori. The single doubles player in a ring filled with singles players.

The afternoon matches began and Kei and Kite of Higa-chuu, Shiraishi, Gin and Chitose of Shitenhoji, Tachibana of Fudomine and Jackal of Rikkaidai had won their matches. The second set of matches were going to be held the next day since they wanted to finish the doubles matches as well.

Ryoma was by the vending machine once again. He checked his pockets for change. He sighed in frustration. Of all the times that he needed change, this was the time that he had none on him. He had not noticed that there was someone coming nor did he noticed that that someone was the blond doubles players of Hyotei. Choutaro noticed Ryoma was having a change problem so he bought to cans of Ponta and gave one to Ryoma who look startled.

"Oh, it's you again." He said as he accepted the can.

"Thank you again for this. I didn't have change when I thought I did.

Choutaro shook his head,

"Don't worry about it. It's alright. This drink is quite good." Ryoma simply nodded as he watched the other open his own can and drank from it.

He had to admit, Otori Choutaro of Hyotei had been the first person to drink his favorite brand of soda from all the people he knew. Not even his own teammates had tried it. Maybe Momoshiro would have tried if Ryoma asked him too. But it was this blond guy who tried it without being asked to do so. Not that Ryoma would actually ask him.

Choutaro turned to look at Ryoma who was looking at him.

"Is something wrong? Do I have dirt on my face?" he asked innocently.

Ryoma blushed slightly before shaking his head and looking down at his own drink.

"You know, someone told me that its best to drink Ponta while it was still cold." He said with a smile. Ryoma looked up at him again.

"He remembered that?" Ryoma mentally asked himself. Choutaro remained smiling as he mimicked what Ryoma had done for him earlier: he took Ryoma's can and opened it for him.

"Come on, I see a bench below that tree. It'll be cooler there. That is if you don't have anything to do that is." Choutaro invited him with a smile as he led the way to the bench.

Ryoma nodded and followed.

He was still trying to figure out why this guy was being nice to him and giving him Ponta for the second time today. Not that he didn't like the Ponta. It was just a bit out of place since he had never really spoken to the blond before. He sat a few inches away from Choutaro, not that there was much space to be further away really. A blond and green haired boy had silently basked at the sweet and cool breeze that blew by.

They continued to just sit there silently, enjoying the cool wind in comfortable silence. It was unusual for Ryoma to be this comfortable with someone that he didn't know well.

"So, why did you join the singles division? You're a doubles player right?" Ryoma asked, trying to hide his own shock as to why he suddenly asked a personal question. He didn't dare look at the other, he just kept looking straight ahead.

"Well, first I wanted to know what it was like to be a singles player. My doubles partner used to be in singles. He and most of everyone else have had experience playing on this division except me." Choutaro said.

Ryoma nodded, he understood Choutaro's want for the experience.

"Well, you won your match. How did it feel? I know it's different when winning a doubles match. You know that you didn't win on your own. But in singles, it's just you." Ryoma told him. Choutaro nodded,

"Yeah, it's different from doubles. It took me three points to get used to the idea that Shishido-sempai isn't there to back me up. But then I managed somehow. Maybe because I really wanted to win." He smiled this time.

For some reason, Ryoma wanted to know why he wanted to win. This was just a mock tournament. No one was going to get a trophy or a year's worth of bragging rights. So why?

Choutaro noticed Ryoma's look of concentration.

"I wanted to win because I wanted to face someone here. The moment I first saw him he was so amazing. It was like he could do no wrong." He tried to explain without actually telling Ryoma that it was him that Choutaro wanted to face. However, Ryoma thought differently.

" _He must mean Tezuka-bucho. Of course. Who else could it be? Tezuka-bucho could do no wrong_." Ryoma thought to himself, a bit disappointed.

Wait. Why was he even disappointed? It wasn't like he actually cared who the guy meant.

"I knew however that before I could face him, I would have to go through a lot of other people first. He isn't the type to lose to just anyone. I just hope that I would really last until the very end. I will try my very best though." He said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Well, all you really need to do is just give it your all. And enjoy the whole game as well. Tennis is fun. It's not just a game." Ryoma told the other before finishing his own drink. He was getting all nervous and he didn't know why.

"I guess your right. Tennis is fun, be it singles or doubles. Each game, whether you win or lose, you have fun and learn from it. You grow and improve." Choutaro said as he finished his own drink as well before smiling at Ryoma.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Echizen." Choutaro stood up and was getting ready to leave. Ryoma stood up as well and said what he wouldn't usually say to someone he didn't have much connection to.

"Ryoma. Call me Ryoma." This shocked Choutaro for a second, then he nodded and smiled.

"Call me Choutaro then. See you tomorrow… Ryoma."

With that, the blond turned and left. He felt like he was floating the whole walk back. In one day, just one day, he had talked to Echizen and at the end of the day, he got the privilege of calling Echizen by his first name. Ryoma. Yes, he was Ryoma now. And to Ryoma, he was Choutaro. The smile stayed on his face until he reached the area where Hyotei was occupying. Shishido, Mukahi, and Oshitari looked at each other, wondering why Choutaro was smiling. Good thing Atobe was talking to the other captains or he would have seen the smile.

Ryoma went back to his teammates as well, looking nonchalant and cool as he always did. But it was Fuji and Inui who knew better. Something had happened and it made Ryoma happier. They could see it in his eyes. Both seniors wondered what it was but didn't dare ask. They would eventually know anyway. Well, that or Mizuki might tell them soon. But for now, they let it slide.

In side his head, Ryoma was thinking of what Choutaro had said.

" _I wanted to win because I wanted to face someone here... The moment I first saw him he was so amazing... It was like he could do no wrong._ " His words still ran through his mind.

" _No doubt about it, Choutaro meant Tezuka-bucho for sure_ …" he thought and sighed.

Yet there was a strange sense of gladness. He had spoken to the blond and spent a few minutes in peace with him. Choutaro looked his best when he had a smile on his face. And Ryoma smiled to himself about it.


	7. A Secret I've Kept Locked Away (Choutaro's POV)

The next day, I knew everyone was waiting for the new set of match ups for the next singles matches as I was. However, in silence, everyone wanted to see whom Ryoma was going to be facing. Just as I was too. Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei along with Banda-sensei and Oji left the matching to the captains. It was up to them to decide. Though I knew the coaches were watching the whole while, it was obvious to those present yesterday that Aoi of Rokkakku was a bit disappointed. Nevertheless, I know as everyone else did that he knew that he lose in a fair match with Kirihara of Rikkaidai so he could not bear hard feelings towards Rikkaidai's ace.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when the captains came out and Seigaku's coach had silently claimed everyone's attention as she began to write on the board. This time, the new match ups were made faster. I scanned the board quickly, wanting to know who was playing whom. I wanted to see who Ryoma was facing next as well as my own opponent and the others who I was told was after Ryoma with the same intentions as I. I didn't mean to but a smile had made its way on my lips. My own captain was facing the Seigaku tensai, the child of god was facing his own vice captain and Kirihara was going to be facing Kintaro of Shitenhoji.

I had seen what the little red head could do and it was almost too impossible to believe if I hadn't seen it for myself. I had to stop getting lost in my thoughts. I went back to looking at the board and saw that I was going to be facing someone named Minami. I had to recall where I had heard the name. It honestly took me a solid five minutes until I remembered the sempai Mizuki-san was talking to.

 _"So I'll be facing him later then… I wonder how our match will end."_ I thought to myself.

 _Game 1 (Block A)_ Momoshiro vs. Saeki

 _Game 2 (Block B)_ Yagyuu vs. Inui

 _Game 3 (Block A)_ Tezuka vs. Kaidoh

 _Game 4 (Block B)_ Atobe vs. Fuji

 _Game 5 (Block A)_ Yuuta vs. Sengoku

 _Game 6 (Block B)_ Ryoma vs. Renji

 _Game 7 (Block A)_ Yukimura vs. Sanada

 _Game 8 (Block B)_ Kirihara vs. Kintaro

 _Game 9 (Block A)_ Kei vs. Gin

 _Game 10 (Block B)_ Choutaro vs. Minami

 _Game 11 (Block A)_ Tachibana vs. Kita

 _Game 12 (Block B)_ Jackal vs. Shiraishi

When everyone was reading the list, I saw that it had shock everyone to the core. Tezuka versus Kaidoh? Yukimura versus Sanada? I know that it wasn't something everyone thought would really happen but from the first list matches, I hope they all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. However, Atobe-san versus Fuji was a different topic all together.

"Alright, We'll now be having Game 1 in court A while Game 2 in Court D. Hopefully we'll finish half of the singles games before lunch so we can also have the semi-finals for the doubles matches." She said and everyone went to their respective teams.

Everyone was rather busy talking about the match ups. I just had to smile as I slipped away from my teammates and headed towards the vending machine since I saw Ryoma heading to the vending machine as well.

"Ohayo, Echizen-kun." I greeted with a smile. Ryoma looked at me before he took a coin out of his pocket and got a Ponta for himself.

"I thought I told you to call me Ryoma." He said as he opened his drink and took a sip without evening looking at me again. It took me a few seconds to realize what Ryoma had just said and I had to shake my head,

"Gomen. Ohayo, Ryoma." I greeted again with a brighter smile this time.

"Ohayo, Choutaro." He greeted back as he moved away from the machine.

"I saw that you'll be facing Renji-sempai of Rikkaidai." I began as I got my own drink from the machine.

"If your going to ask me if I'm worried then my answer is no. Facing a stronger player makes me what play even better. I know if I give it my all, I'll find a way to defeat him. His just like Inui-sempai. He plays a similar kind of Data Tennis but I have already defeated it once. I know I can do it again." Ryoma said as he smirked confidently. I could feel that the other was looking forward to the match and knew that he was going to win. That was what I admired most about Ryoma.

I wanted to say something else but Ryoma's sempais Eiji and Oishi came.

"Ohayo, Otori-kun." Oishi had greeted me. I smiled at him and bowed politely,

"Ohayo, Oishi-san. Kikumaru-san." I greeted them back.

The Golden Pair of Seigaku was truly amazing. Not only do they work well together, they are very friendly and trusting. It was the energetic one that notice what I was holding.

"Oh? Otori-kun likes to drink Ponta like Ochibi?" he asked with a look on his face that I interpreted as _'is that drink really THAT good?'_ I simply smiled and nodded,

"It's quite good actually. I've been drinking this since yesterday thanks to Ryo-Echizen-kun's suggestion." I explained. I didn't know why I didn't just say Ryoma.

I thought that maybe it would be a bit strange to the other two if I call Ryoma by his name in front of them. However, for some reason Ryoma eyed me when I said 'Echizen-kun' yet he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned and walked away after saying,

"I'm leaving now, Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai, and _Otori_ -sempai."

The way he said my name made me feel a shiver down my spine and a bit disappointed since Ryoma had left. There was nothing else I could do but watch him walk away. I don't know why but it felt like I had done something wrong to him. Did I?

I bid the Golden Pair good bye and went back to where Shishido-sempai was standing. He took one look at me and knew instantly that there was something wrong. He pulled me behind a tree a few yards away from the others. I just sighed and looked like the whole world had fallen on top of me.

"What happened Choutaro? Just a few minutes ago you were smiling and in a good mood and you return from somewhere looking like you had been shot down like a plane." He asked me with a tone that meant _'I want to know what the hell happened to you and you better tell me'_ and I knew it well.

I sighed again.

"I was talking to Ryoma just a few minutes ago. It was only a few moments before the Golden Pair came and I greeted them. I don't know what really happened but after greeting the pair, Ryoma looked at me before he turned and just left." I told him. He gave me a looked that I haven't seen before.

"Ryoma? You mean Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku?" he asked me and I simply nodded.

"Since when have you been in first name basis with Echizen?" he asked again.

"Well, yesterday afternoon. He told me to call him Ryoma so I told him to call me Choutaro as well." I explained. He was simply nodding at everything I said.

"Did anything else happen? And did you call him by his given first name when the Golden Pair came?" he asked, this time sounding a bit more like a detective trying to look for clues. I had to fidget a little under the look he was giving before I could shake my head.

"N-no… I didn't. I was able to stop myself and called him Echizen-kun instead. I didn't want to asked I was in first name basis with him by Ryoma's sempais. And they might think it's strange. But…"

I stopped as I recalled the way he had left me with his sempais. The way he called my name was so cold and passive as if we have never talked the day before.

"But what?"

"Well, before he left, the way he said my name was like he was… I don't know, Shishido-sempai. He called me Otori-sempai and the way he spoke my name just sent shivers up my spine. Like I had done something wrong. Have I done something wrong?"

I knew I sounded frantic but this was about Ryoma. He seemed mad at me and I do NOT want that. It was then that I noticed my sempai smiling as he shook his head.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Well, I never would have thought that that freshman would be this irritated over something simple like this but I can see it from his point of view so I can understand. You see, Choutaro. He asked you to call him 'Ryoma' right?" I simply nodded.

"Well that meant that you are to call him that even if there are other people there aside from the two of you. It's just like in our own team. I call Atobe as Atobe even if we are facing other people. I do not call him anything else aside from that. Do you understand?" I didn't nod.

I was trying to analyze what Shishido-sempai was trying to explain to me. So Ryoma wanted me to call him as Ryoma even if there were other people? Wow. That, in itself, is already an honor. Maybe I did do something wrong. Now that I know what I did, I hope I can undo it before the day would be over. I looked up and smiled at my sempai,

"Yes, I understand now, Shishido-sempai. Thank you." I told him and he just smiled back at me.

Yes, I was going to make it up to Ryoma before the day was gone and over.


	8. Banging On My Heart (Ryoma's POV)

Morning came faster than I wanted. I made my way to school, knowing that it was going to be a long day again. The second set of matches for the singles division was going to be or was probably being designed as I entered the school and went straight to the tennis court. I saw a lot of people already there and I went next to the locker room to change. I wasn't really excited as I should be. It was morning and everyone on the Seigaku Tennis Club knew that I wasn't a morning person. When I got out, I went to where my team was standing about. Either it was coincidence or they really chose to stay near my tree was all-good to me.

"Ohayo."

I greeted before yawning and sitting down on the grass and trying to get some sleep before the captains came out with the new match ups. I still don't know why they had this tournament but I'm not really complaining since I can beat everyone else again here. I was nearly asleep when I heard everyone murmuring. I took a peak and saw that the captains had come out. It was faster than the first. I wondered how they got the match ups faster this time but it didn't really matter now did it. I waited until Ryuzaki-sensei finished her speech and saw who I was going to be facing. Sixth game against Renji of Rikkaidai.

I had to mentally groaned. Another match with a Data Tennis player. Well I defeated it the first time, I'll just have to do it again. I turned and decided to get a can of Ponta since I had nothing better to do. It was just then that I noticed Choutaro. He was heading to the vending machine as well. I have to admit, it's a bit strange that someone like him would suddenly like the same drink I do and enter the singles division. But then again, his doing it to face Tezuka-bucho. I don't really care what he does. It's his life anyway.

"Ohayo, Echizen-kun." He greeted me with a smile.

Didn't he remember that I told him to call me by my name? I just pushed the thought aside. I took a coin out of my pocket and got a can of Ponta.

"I thought I told you to call me Ryoma." I told him without looking at him as I took a sip of my drink.

He already has the honor of calling Ore-sama by Ore-sama's name yet he still calls Ore-sama by Ore-sama's family name.

Ryoma paused for a moment.

Damn!

He just sounded like that baka Monkey King!

For some reason, Choutaro got the hint and greeted me again.

"Gomen. Ohayo, Ryoma." He had a brighter smile this time.

Dammit! Does he even know how amazing his smile is? I gulped and succeeded in looking passive as I usually do.

"Ohayo, Choutaro." I moved aside for him to buy what ever he came for.

"I saw that you'll be facing Renji-sempai of Rikkaidai." He began. I already knew what he was going to say next so I thought of saving him the time of worrying. Well, not like I'm expecting him to worry about that is. I don't really care at all.

"If your going to ask me if I'm worried then my answer is no. Facing a stronger player makes me what play even better. I know if I give it my all, I'll find a way to defeat him. His just like Inui-sempai. He plays a similar kind of Data Tennis but I have already defeated it once. I know I can do it again." I told him and smirked confidently.

Data Tennis is something that one can over coming. Mada mada dane, Choutaro. I smirked to myself this time. It was nice to just stand there and watching not say anything after I told him what I thought. And it would have been better if Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai didn't arrive. Trust Oishi-sempai to be politely. He greeted Choutaro and in returned Choutaro greeted them back. It was just a bit annoying that they had to come so soon.

_Wait!_

_Hold up!_

_Why am I even annoyed?_

_Argh!_

_This is so frustrating!_

_Mada mada dane!_

Then I was rudely pulled out of my mental ranting when Kikumaru-sempai pointed out that Choutaro was drinking the same soda I usually do. So? I don't see anything wrong with that. I should say they all should drink Ponta too. I didn't really know why Choutaro had to explain but explain he did.

"It's quite good actually. I've been drinking this since yesterday thanks to Ryo-Echizen-kun's suggestion." He said which made me almost react and raise a brow.

So I'm back to Echizen-kun because my sempai-tachi are around. Fine. Be that way.

I wanted to leave instantly. Damn Choutaro for ruining the moment. I turned around,

"I'm leaving now, Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai, and _Otori_ -sempai."

Ha! Take that Choutaro! He deserves the cold treatment for what he did. I walked away, trying not to walk too fast or they might notice that I wanted to be as far away as possible which was what I wanted really.

I went back to my tree and listened to Momo-sempai taunt Kaidoh-sempai before his game. Honestly, people would think their into each other with the way they fight everyday. I sat back down and pulled my cap down. I wanted to forget about everything else for the meantime. I didn't want to have to bother about stupid things. Especially stupid Choutaro who wants a match with Tezuka-bucho. Why can't he just ask directly? I'm sure bucho would _gladly_ give him a game. Ugh! Why am I even seething like this? I don't care about Choutaro having a… thing for bucho. I really don't.


	9. You Make Me ColorBlind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Colourblind by Darius Danish

Choutaro's match wasn't until after lunch. Therefore, he had enough time to come up with a plan to get Ryoma to not be mad at him before the day ended. When he looked up to watch Ryoma, it seemed like the freshman was glowing bright. It made him squint his eyes a little.

"Must be the sun." he thought to himself.

He watched as Kikumaru of the Golden pair grabbed Ryoma into a tight embrace which looked like the younger seemed like he was being choked instead. Choutaro saw red since he wasn't that close to even give Ryoma a friendly hug.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the whole world around him. He sighed and began to sing;

 _"Feeling Blue, well I'm trying to forget the feeling that I miss you…"_ he stood up and brushed himself. He looked back up and stared at Ryoma with longing eyes, Kikumaru hugged him again and laughed.

 _"Feeling Green, when the jealousy swells and it won't go away and dreams…"_ He slowly moved away from his group.

 _"Feeling Yellow, I'm confused inside a little hazy, but mellow."_ He didn't know what to do anymore. Not when Ryoma was involved.

 _"When I feel your eyes on me..."_ Ryoma turned to his direction.

 _"Feeling fine, it's sublime, when that smile of yours creeps into my mind."_ Choutaro's world stopped when Ryoma smiled. He smiled back,

 _"Nobody told me it feels so good… Nobody said you would be so beautiful… Nobody warned me about your smile… You're the light… You're the light… When I close my eyes… I'm colorblind."_ He walked towards Ryoma who was now entering the court for his game against Renji of Josei Shonan.

He turned to look at the Seigaku team who were cheering for him.

 _"Feeling Red, when you spend all your time with your friends and not me instead…"_ he sighed then turned back to watch Ryoma.

 _"Feeling Black, when I think about all of the things that I feel I lack… Feeling Jaded, when it's not gone right, all the colors are faded."_ Ryoma's game began and Choutaro found himself gripping the fence as he watched closely.

 _"When I feel your eyes on me…"_ Choutaro stared as Ryoma got his first point and turned to smirk at Choutaro.

 _"Feeling fine, its sublime, when that smile of yours creeps into my mind."_ Choutaro didn't mind if it was a smirk. It was close enough for him.

 _"Nobody told me it feels so good… Nobody said you would be so beautiful… Nobody warned me about your smile… You're the light… You're the light… When I close my eyes… I'm colorblind… You make me colorblind…"_ Ryoma looked like Christmas had come early for him. He just won the first game.

While changing court, Ryoma passed by Choutaro. _"Blinded by the light you shine, the colors fade completely..."_ Ryoma stopped and listened.

 _"Blinded by you every time, I feel your smile defeat me... I'm colorblind, I can't deny this feeling…"_ this made the freshman smile and walked closer to Choutaro, forgetting that he had a game to play.

This move made Choutaro even happier. He knew that Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, Akutsu, Yuuta, Ibu, and whoever else was after Ryoma's attention, was now looking at him and at the same time following Ryoma as he moved to where Choutaro was standing.

 _"Nobody told me it feels so good… Nobody said you would be so beautiful…"_ Ryoma raised his hands and touched Choutaro's hand that was gripping the fence. Ryoma smiled back as Choutaro smiled sincerely and lovingly at him.

 _"Nobody warned me about your smile… You're the light… You're the light… When I close my eyes… I'm colorblind… You make me colorblind…"_ Ryoma blushed as Choutaro gave his hand a soft squeeze.

 _"You're the light; you're the light when I close my eyes… I'm colorblind… You make me colorblind."_ Ryoma leaned in and kissed Choutaro's cheek which made even gasp.

Choutaro's eyes widen,

"Choutaro…" he heard his name and stared at Ryoma's lips as his name was being called out.

"Time to wake up, Choutaro." Ryoma said again. He was confused a bit.

"OI CHOUTARO!" It was just then that Choutaro actually snapped out of his dream state. He looked around and saw that Ryoma was still with his teammates and was talking to the Golden pair. Then he turned to Shishido who stared at him.

"Are you alright, Choutaro? I've been calling your name for about a minute." He told the blond.

He nodded and smiled,

"I'm alright, Shishido-san. I must have been caught in my thoughts. What were you going to say?" he asked politely. Shishido shook his head,

"Don't bother. I can handle what I was about to tell you on my own. Just think of what you ought to do to get that Seigaku brat not mad at you anymore." He said as he turned and waved. He was heading to where Gakuto and Oshitari were standing.

Choutaro turned back and watched as Ryoma nod his head when Oishi was telling him something. He sighed then touched his cheek. The kiss felt so real to him. It was all a dream? He didn't know when he got lost in the dream but everything felt so good then. He sang for Ryoma who may or may not have heard him. _"_

 _He might have since he did stop and listen when the song was near its end."_ He thought.

He smiled and began to wonder if he could actually do it: the singing and all. Then he sighed deeply. No, he didn't have that much courage to sing so openly.

Well, at least he still had time to think of what he ought to do.

 _"Maybe I should ask someone for help…"_ he stated and went to look for Mizuki and Minami.

 _"They might know what to do…"_ he smiled to himself as he walked.


	10. Panicking Is Never Good

Choutaro felt stupid. No, feeling stupid was not even close to how he felt that very moment. He heaved a sigh of frustration as he watched Ryoma enter the courts (for real this time) and face Renji of Josei Shonan. The way thee younger moved within the court was… gracefully. Choutaro had never seen anyone moved the way Ryoma did. It was as if the freshman was dancing to a tune only Choutaro could hear. The blond was trapped into a trance, watching Ryoma move about without looking away. The rest of the world simply faded into the background.

Shishido was looking at him and eyed his partner carefully then turned to where the eyes were looking at. It didn't take him long to add two and two to figure out how deep Choutaro's 'admiration' for the Seigaku freshman went. However, it was not only Shishido who noticed. Fuji Syusuke, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Yukimura Seichi were four among the others who had began to notice the way Choutaro stared at _their_ Ryoma. Yes, in each mind, they all claimed Ryoma as their own.

Mizuki and Minami along with Inui and Renji were having an amusing time. They had band together and decided to make theories of who will get far enough to face Ryoma in the end, knowing full well that the said freshman _would_ be one of the last two players left standing.

"I think that Fuji might have a chance. But with Atobe and Tezuka, it seems like a long shot." Inui spoke.

"Not to mention the Child of God and the Emperor are after the child wonder as well." Minami added. He meant Yukimura and Sanada. He didn't need to mention Kirihara since the Rikkaidai ace was going to be facing Shitenhoji's red headed menace.

"Well, I think that it is between Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun who will be facing Echizen in the final match." Mizuki said confidently as he twirled his hair. Renji was silent for a long time. He had to think about the other players who are all after Echizen and the probability of them winning. However, he also had to consider the driving force as well. Among the ones left, only Otori Choutaro stood different. He had never played singles in any official matches nor had he even faced Echizen in a friendly game. Nevertheless, Renji could already see the outcome and he was sure of it.

"I am a hundred percent sure that Otori Choutaro of Hyotei will be the sole player left to face the wonder boy. Though it may seem unlikely, I can see that he will do and give all that he has to reach the end of this mock tournament. Unless there will be some one new that will add to long list of potential opponents, Otori-kun probably knows that he will have to battle hard if he desires that spot with Echizen at the very end." Renji said and gave the group a rare and confident smile. No one said anything yet turned to assess for themselves if Otori would indeed conquer heaven and earth for Echizen.

Meanwhile, Choutaro was already shaking. He knew what he needed to say to Ryoma when he got the change. But it didn't mean that he wasn't nervous.

 _"I think I'd rather face Atobe-bucho than sit here and worry."_ He thought to himself. Ryoma's match was near its end. He was crushing Renji with the guy's own strength and power. It was like a repeat of their first match but this time, everything was a whole lever higher than last time.

The match ended and Ryoma won. Choutaro moved and went to the bench that he and Ryoma had occupied the day before and prayed that the heavens wouldn't hold his tongue and help him speak clearly.

Ryoma shook hands with Renji and exchanged a few words before leaving the court. He went directly to the vending machine yet discreetly glanced at the Hyotei area to see if a certain blond haired teen was there. Alas, no blond was seen which made Ryoma feel confused and hurt.

 _"Wait! Why am I hurt?! I'm mad at him to begin with! Ugh! Mada mada dane!"_ he mentally scolded himself and shook his head to focus once again to where he was going.

When he got there, he didn't see that someone was sitting down on the bench under the tree. Ryoma was lost in mundane thoughts when someone called out,

"R-ryoma… May I speak to you for a few moments? Please?" the voice asked. It sounded so familiar.

However, what caught Ryoma's attention was the fact that the voice sounded like it was pleading for a spare second of his time. The next second, he already knew who it was that called him. He turned around and eyed Choutaro carefully.

"You have three minutes. You better not waste it." Was all Ryoma said and Choutaro nodded, understanding that he was granted the 'few moments' he asked for. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Ryoma's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryoma. I know that your mad at me that I called you Echizen when your sempais were around. Even though I know you told me in not so many words to call you Ryoma, I… I panicked." He said as he looked down on the ground. Ryoma listened carefully but wasn't about to hide his surprise.

Choutaro panicked?

"You see, I didn't know if you'd allow me the same treatment if someone else was around. I panicked when the Golden pair came and thought that they might ask you too many questions and pester you if I suddenly called you by your first name with them within hearing distance. That Kikumaru-sempai of yours was already asking questions when he saw that I was drinking the same soda you enjoy so much. I just didn't want them to begin inquiring any further." He continued.

By this time, Ryoma was getting slightly confused. Why would it matter to his sempais if someone from another school call him by his first name? And why was Choutaro worried that Kikumaru-sempai would ask more questions? Was there something he had to know?

 _"Aside from the fact that he likes Tezuka-bucho? Hmmm… Maybe he was scared that I might slip and tell Kikumaru-sempai that Choutaro likes bucho."_ His mind told him which just made him a bit mad once again. And Ryoma ended up saying something he wouldn't normally say.

"If your worried about me telling Kikumaru-sempai that you like Tezuka-bucho and that you want a match with him, I won't. So you can stop worrying about that." Ryoma said as he took a sip of his Ponta. He turned around and was about to leave but Choutaro grabbed his arm.

"What did you just say? And how did Tezuka-san end up in this conversation?" Choutaro asked.

What was Ryoma talking about? Choutaro admired Tezuka-san but that was it. It didn't go into anything else and he certainly didn't feel the way he did for Tezuka the way Ryoma made him feel.

Ryoma was shocked but recovered quickly though he had yet to reclaim back his own arm.

"I said that if your worried that I would tell my sempais that you like Tezuka-bucho then you don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone. Its not like I care anyway." He said and mentally groaned as his last sentence came about.

However, instead of being mad, Ryoma stared at the laughing Choutaro in confusion. He knew he didn't say anything worth laughing about so why was Choutaro laughing?

"I don't see why you need to laugh." Ryoma said with a tone as he took back his arm. Choutaro sat up straight and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well, it if funny to me. I don't like Tezuka-san the way you seem to think I do. Yes, I admire him but only because he has fought many players and won. The way he handles situations makes me sometimes wonder how deep he thinks. Atobe doesn't deal with us the way Tezuka-san does with your team." He said with a smile.

"Besides, the one I like is standing in front of me and I have been trying to come up with a way to make him forgive me for my blunder this morning." He added which made him freeze.

Crap. He just confessed to Ryoma without thinking about it through.

 _"Too late. You've said it already. All we have to do now is wait for him to speak."_ His mind told him and he tried his best to calm down.

 _"Did I hear just right? He likes ME? I thought…"_ Ryoma didn't finish his thoughts because someone else decided to drop in on them.

"Well, its seems like Otori-kun slipped sooner than I thought he would." Someone said which made the two turned around to identify the unwelcomed guest. It was no other than Mizuki of St. Rudolph.

"Well, Echizen-kun… Now that Otori-kun has confessed how he feels, I feel like its my obligation to inform you that he is not the only one who harbors such feelings towards you. I will not tell you who they are yet but as the tournament proceeds, you will see for yourself just how far they are willing to go for you." He said and walked away.

Ryoma began to wonder how Mizuki kept appearing out of thin air, in the middle of something so important, speak, and then leave as if it wasn't a matter that holds interest to him.

Choutaro shrugged,

"His right you know. I'm not the only one who feels this way. I know there are others and I know that they will also fight hard to claim the spot next to you in the final game. It's not really the game that we're playing for, but its about who gets to face you and actually confess and given a chance to go out with you." Choutaro told Ryoma was stunned yet again after another load of information.

"Hold up, your telling me that all this…" Ryoma made a small gesture with his hands in a round circle that clearly meant the whole mock tournament,

"All this was about who gets to confess and go out with me?" he asked.

Choutaro sighed and nodded. How could he deny such truth? Ryoma was bound to know sooner or later. Ryoma slowly began to smirk. It was not because that the tournament turned out the way it did. But he smirked because he was beginning to wonder if Choutaro would give it his all to win.

"Well, one this is for sure, you've already confessed Choutaro. Even if you haven't won yet. Which I don't mind really." Ryoma said as he began to leave. He stood beside Choutaro's side yet he was facing the courts.

"But just so you know, I don't like you… yet. But you're doing good on your own so far. How far will you go in this tournament?" he asked and left Choutaro to think about it. Yes, it was a question worth thinking about.

Choutaro stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to come up with an answer to Ryoma's questions. Then it just dawned onto him which made his smile to himself.

 _"I will gladly go to the ends of the world for you… To make you feel my love."_ He thought to himself and turned to watch Ryoma walk away and reach the other Seigaku members who looked at him funny.

"Yes, Ryoma. I would gladly to so." He said to the wind as he made his won way back to his time. He had been successful. He was now forgiven, in fewer words. And that was all that mattered at the moment.


	11. Mada Mada Dane... *smirks*

Ryoma tried his best to not show how he felt after the sudden confession of Choutaro and Mizuki's revelation that Choutaro wasn't the only one who was _after_ him. He discreetly scanned the whole area where people were gathered together. Ryoma wanted to see for himself and find out who the others were. He knew that he was different but he never thought that he was that different. He climbed a branch of his tree and positioned himself so it would appear that he was not plotting anything at all.

He watched Choutaro return to his team and was beyond disbelief when he saw Atobe eyeing Choutaro offensively. Was Atobe angry because Choutaro had gone off somewhere or was the Monkey King mad because Choutaro was with him? He didn't have his answers yet so Ryoma had placed Atobe on his mental list of people who he thinks are the people Mizuki spoke of. It didn't really matter much to him, it was just amusing and it would certainly kill time. He smirked to himself.

After a few minutes more, Sanada and Yukimura were walking pass Hyotei and Ryoma saw for himself how the child of god and the emperor looked at Choutaro then Atobe. The exchange lasted only a second before the four in question parted ways.

 _"And here I thought that Monkey King had eyes for Tezuka-bucho alone."_ Ryoma thought to himself, clearly amused. He shook his head and pulled his cap lower to take a short nap.

Ryuzaki-sensei had declared lunch and everyone cheered. However, lunchtime was thick with tension. The first match when the games resumed was of Yukimura and Sanada together with Kirihara and Kintaro. Not only were the matches about who were playing but to those who knew, it was also important because of the reason behind the matches as well. Ryoma had finished his lunch and went to stretch his legs for a while when he saw Yukimura and Sanada walking towards the self-practice court.

He was confused why those two would be heading there in the first place. Normally, Echizen Ryoma of the Seigaku Tennis Club wasn't so curious about other people's business. However, due to the present circumstance and the trivia Mizuki had shared, he wanted to see if those two were worth looking out for in connection to the other motive aside from learning and evolving through the mock tournament.

He was staying a good distance away from the Rikkaidai pair yet close enough to hear anything if they decide to talk. However, unknown to Ryoma, the said pair had known that they were being followed. Yukimura stopped and turned to face Sanada,

"So this would be the game to decide which one of us proceeds." Sanada merely nodded in agreement.

"However, I want to clarify a matter with you Sanada. This match will also decide which one of us will take a step forward towards Echizen-kun. Whoever wins this match, the one who will lose will have to take a step back and not sabotage any attempts the winner will make." Yukimura stated with a serious tone.

"However, if the winner will be rejected by Echizen-kun, the loser will have the right to make his move once again." Sanada added. Yukimura nodded in agreement before turning to the direction Ryoma was, behind a tree.

"So Echizen-kun, since you heard our deal, you must have an idea of our intentions regarding you." Yukimura said with a smile.

Ryoma was smirking when he came out from his hiding place.

"Well, I will be watching then, though I would prefer watching your seaweed ace battle it off against that sugar crazed menace." He stated which made both flinch a little.

Ryoma would rather watch Kirihara's match with Kintaro-kun than their match? It was a blow to their ego which was written all over their faces.

"How about this, surprise me. Besides, I already know that you two, Choutaro, Monkey King and a few more others are after something else in this tournament. Or rather, after some _one_." He told then as he turned around, deciding to head back to his team.

"By the way, someone already confessed to me today. And from the looks of it, his a few steps ahead of the rest, including the two of you." He told them and walked away.

It wasn't the normal Ryoma but then again, the mock tournament wasn't normal either. Since he was being targeted, he should be allowed to have some fun. Yukimura and Sanada were in shock. Someone had confessed to Ryoma already? Who? Well, whoever it was must not have been one of those who are still in the game. Yet what concerned them the most was the fact that Ryoma sounded like he was starting to like the person who had the nerve to make a move on their Ryoma.

Both got ready for their match silently as Kirihara and Kintaro did the same. Ryuzaki-sensei had officially resumed the games and everyone was torn in two. They wanted to watch the child of god play against the emperor yet they also wanted to see Kirihara play Kintaro. It shocked the others when Ryoma came to watch Kirihara and Kintaro's match instead of the other. However, Kintaro was thrilled by it.

"Koshimae! I'll show you how strong I have gotten since the last time we saw and faced each other." The red head said as he smiled at Ryoma who simply nodded.

"I wouldn't be too confident, you red head menace. You're playing against Rikkaidai's junior ace who I've heard has full control of his demon mode now." Ryoma told Kintaro which made Kirihara freeze.

Did he just hear right? Ryoma had taken the time to listen to news about him? Kirihara felt like he was walking on sunshine. Ryoma did not miss this and had confirmation that Kirihara was part of the people he was looking out for.

 _"Great! Three from the same school. They might cancel each other out at some point. The Captain and Vice Captain are already facing each other."_ Ryoma thought before he moved to stand beside Momoshiro and Kaidoh who looked like they were going to kill each other instead.

Both matches had begun and Ryoma was trying his best to block out the cheers from the other court. Kintaro had not held back and was already giving Kirihara his special moves right off the bat. Kirihara seemed like he was in a pinch in the beginning. But as the game progressed, both players were neck to neck. Even if Kintaro could open a gate, Kirihara had his improved devil mode to match the red headed boy. That match lasted nearly an half an hour since Kintaro would purposefully destroy the court as well as Kirihara trying his best not to destroy any part of his opponent's body.

In the end, Kirihara had won by one point. If Kintaro didn't faint because he was exhausted, the game might have lasted longer and Kirihara might have been in trouble as well. Gin had carried Kintaro to the first aid tent while Kirihara was trying to catch his breath by jogging around the courts. Ryoma decided to head to the other court that was still being watched since the game had not yet reached its end. So far, Yukimura was in the lead with three games to two against Sanada. It was Sanada's service and Ryoma wondered if Yukimura would let his vice captain keep his service. He turned around and decided to leave since he had already said that he wanted to be surprised.

He was walking back to the vending machine when he ran into Atobe.

"Monkey King, congratulations on your win against Fuji-sempai. How you managed that is beyond me." He said with a smirk as he placed a coin on the slot and got a can of his favorite drink. He opened the lid and took a sip while looking at the other who was staring at him.

"Ore-sama thanks you brat for the greeting. And Ore-sama wants you to know that Ore-sama is capable of wining against the tensai in any condition." He said with all his pride which just made Ryoma shake his head.

"Monkey King, I want to ask you why you were looking at Choutaro like he had cursed your greatness earlier." Ryoma asked directly. He did hate beating around the bush. Atobe lifted his chin,

"Ore-sama was merely scolding Otori for running off and not paying attention to the matches that were going on." He explained. Ryoma wasn't convinced yet he had a feeling that Atobe was not being entirely truthful. But he didn't press the matter for now. He simply left the Hyotei captain to watch him walk away.

Another thirty minutes passed and Ryoma heard from Oishi that Yukimura had won his match against Sanada.

"Sanada is currently in the first aid tent, recuperating." The Seigaku mother-hen said, trying to stop himself from running over there to see if there was anything he could do. No one had noticed when Ryoma had slipped away or even seen him enter the first aid tent.

Tomoka had elbowed Sakuno when she saw her 'Ryoma-sama' enter.

"Ryoma-sama! Are you injured? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tomoka asked as she was being restrained by Sakuno.

Ryoma simply shook his head, "I heard the Rikkaidai vice captain was sent here. Is he alright?" he asked them in a monotonous voice.

Both girls nodded and pointed to the area where a curtain was pulled to hide the bed and its patient. Ryoma silently entered the small area and saw how bruised Sanada was. The emperor lost his cap and was asleep yet he looked like he didn't have any regrets since he had given all he could possible give.

"You know, I'm amused right now knowing that this tournament wasn't about tennis alone. I don't even know what I have done to have you people come after me with your own individual intentions." Ryoma spoke softly as he sat on the chair near the head of the bed.

Ryoma wasn't aware at all that Sanada was awake.

"You do not see yourself the way we do. There is just something about you that pulls us towards you. And its not even because you've defeated us once before. It may have factored it but its not the whole reason behind it." Ryoma was surprised when Sanada spoke and explained a few things.

"But one thing I know now, Echizen, is that whoever you choose, he is one lucky person to have you." Sanada said as he gave Ryoma a rare smile before drifting off to sleep. Ryoma watched his silently for a few moments then stood up and left the tent.

The next match he was looking forward to know the results of was Choutaro's match against Minami of Yamabuki. He didn't want to watch it as well so that he wouldn't be giving away to whoever was watching that he was favoring Choutaro already. Though he had discreetly left a can of Ponta and a small note in Choutaro's bag. The blond was surprised that he didn't even noticed how the drink had gotten into his bag but when he opened the note, he failed to mask the smile that had made its way to his face. _Good luck –R_ was all the note contained yet Choutaro knew in his heart who it was from.

He knew that Ryoma gave the Ponta and that the freshman wasn't going to be watching. It was time for Choutaro to show everyone just how far he was willing to go for Echizen Ryoma. The afternoon was slowly coming to its end. Choutaro had won his match along with Shiraishi, Gin and Tachibana.

Ryoma didn't know how but he saw Tezuka, Atobe, Yukimura, Yuuta, Kirihara, and Choutaro talking to Inui and Renji. Out of all the ones left, it was those present minus the data players that were left. He couldn't help but smirked and interrupt.

"Well, this is a bit flattering. Bucho, I thought that you and Fuji-sempai had something special." The statement made everyone turned to see Ryoma standing by the wall with a can of Ponta in his hand. Tezuka had recovered instantly and cleared his throat.

"That is very unlikely, Echizen since Fuji is also after you. And I do not mean Fuji Yuuta alone." Tezuka said which just made everyone more interesting.

Ryoma finished his drink, "I don't know whether to be flattered of something else. But since this tournament is still about tennis, whoever faces me in the end doesn't mean that he'll be the one who I choose to entertain." He said with a confident smirk.

"Besides, someone had already confessed to me today. This means his a step ahead of the rest of you. And just so you know, his quite charming." He turned around, smirking the whole time.

"Mada mada dane, minna." Were his last words before they watched his disappear around a corner. The silence was eerie until Inui and Renji cleared their throats.

"Whoever had confessed must have already lose." Yuuta said, trying to lighten the mood. It was surprising that Inui and Renji weren't saying anything yet.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Whoever wins in the end, everyone else will just have to step back. But if he got rejected, Ryoma is fair game once again." Kirihara said before turning to his captain.

"If it comes down to facing you on the court, Yukimura-bucho, I hope that you will not hold back as I sure will not do so." The junior ace stated with a smirk and left.

Everyone agreed and decided that tomorrow was going to be tougher than it already was. An unknown person had already confessed and it seemed that Echizen Ryoma wasn't even bothered at all.

The next day was indeed a day they all wouldn't easily forget.


	12. Common Sense Isn't Really That Common

Ryoma was amused to the point that the very next day, he was starting to actually mingle with other people. He planned to pretend that it wasn't Choutaro who had confessed to him before anyone else could. The look on the blond's face yesterday looked like he was begging to please be spared from everyone's wrath for the meantime. Since Ryoma was feeling unnaturally happy, he was going to grant the unspoken request.

To say that Ryoma was being so strange wasn't enough. He even hugged and comforted Kintaro who lost his match against Kirihara. The red haired menace held on Ryoma and bawled his tears out.

"Koshimae! Y-you will still play with me right?" he asked as he looked up at Ryoma with tears in his eyes. Ryoma did something that made everyone stop moving. He smiled as he patted Kintaro's head.

"Of course. We'll play anytime you want." Ryoma said which made Kintaro cry tears of joy.

Shiraishi, Gin, and the rest of Shitenhoji came closer to the two first years. Kintaro turned to them with a big smile,

"Did you here that Shiraishi? Minna? Koshimae said that he'll still play with me and I get to choose when." He said as he started to jump around. The rest of Shitenhoji smiled as they saw their freshman looking so happy.

"Kintaro…" everyone froze again. Ryoma normally called Kintaro 'menace' or 'annoying red head'. But Kintaro didn't seem to notice. He turned to smile at Ryoma,

"Nani?" he asked. "Will you stop calling me Koshimae? You can call me Ryoma if you want." Ryoma was hamming it up.

Kintaro's eye were shining so bright. He nodded furiously and hugged Ryoma once more. Fudomine was passing by when they stopped to see what the noise was all about. Ryoma saw Ibu who looked away as if he was embarrassed about something. Ryoma smiled at them which made them all widen their eyes in shock.

"Ne, Shinji-sempai, you asked me something yesterday right? I'm sorry about it. I was thinking of something else and didn't quite hear your question. Is it too late to change my answer?" Ryoma asked, louder than normal so that everyone nearby could hear as well.

Ibu shook his head. It seemed too good to be true. Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, and Atobe were nearby as well.

"Good then. Since tomorrow the games will be paused, we could go out then. Shibuya Train Station at 9am?" he said with a smile. Everyone was shocked and looked like they would pass out. Ibu could only nod; he didn't trust himself to speak. Ryoma turned around, still smiling.

"Great. See you then. Ja." He walked away and went to where Seigaku were standing around.

Atobe looked like he was ready to murder Ibu. Sanada was a little better in hiding it. Yukimura and Fuji were simply smiling and Tezuka looked stoic. As he always did no matter the situation. Inui and Renji smiled at each other, knowing what the freshman was planning. Kamio had to shake Ibu out from his shocked state.

"Oi Shinji! SHINJI! Snap out of it already!" Kamio yelled at Ibu's ear.

The usually poker faced junior through death glares at his usual double's partner.

Tachibana also snapped out of his shocked and cleared his throat.

"Enough Shinji. Let's go. Some of us still have matches to prepare for. And like Echizen-kun pointed out, since tomorrow was agreed by the coaches that we all should have a day of rest, everyone can do whatever they want." Tachibana said as he tried his best to hide his embarrassment that one of his member's was going to be spending some time with Seigaku's rookie. It was strange to have been there and hear the date been made. He started to walk again and head to the area that he and his team had been occupying since the mock tournament had begun.

Atobe glared daggers behind Ibu's head who tried his best to hide the fact that he was going on a date with Ryoma tomorrow.

"Aren't you being too obvious, Atobe?" asked Tezuka who fixed his glasses. The Hyotei Captain sneered and scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"As if I'm not the only one who feels this way." He said as he not only meant Tezuka but the other three as well. Fuji smiled just a little bit more widely,

"Well, we already know where they will be going tomorrow. Whoever said that they have to spend the entire day alone?" Fuji stated which made Yukimura smile and nodded in agreement.

Tezuka and Sanada would have disagreed if only the circumstance was different. But they knew Fuji was right this time. However, Tezuka knew there was something more to what Fuji would show on the surface. Fuji Syuusuke wasn't Seigaku's sadistic tensai for nothing. Atobe was smirking now,

"Well, it seems that we already have plans for tomorrow then." He said and went to talk to his team. He was a bit glad that Choutaro wasn't there or there might have been more people who would be going on tomorrow's event that he wanted.

However, when Atobe was passing by the vending machine, he saw Ryoma talking to Choutaro. He growled at the sight before him. Just when he thought Choutaro was temporarily out of the picture, the blond shows himself and with Ryoma of all people.

"Oi, brat! What are you doing there?" Atobe called out as he stopped walking. Ryoma turned to smirk at him,

"Monkey King, are you asking what we were talking about or what we really are doing?" Ryoma asked back. Choutaro's eyes widen in shock while Atobe nearly jumped on Choutaro to chock him.

"However, since it must not have been obvious to you, I'll tell you. We, Choutaro and I, were merely talking. I asked him about his match yesterday and how he managed to defeat Minami-sempai of Yamabuki." Ryoma said in a taunting kind of tone.

Yes, Atobe could taste the underlying amusement Ryoma was experiencing. _"_

 _Since when was he this… playful?"_ Atobe thought as he glared at the freshman in front of him. The smirk fit perfectly well his face and his golden eyes that were full of mirth and amusement.

Choutaro was shocked yet smiled the next second when he watched how Ryoma was able to make his captain speechless.

"Very well, Ryoma. I better get back before Shishido-sempai strangles Gakuto-sempai." He said with a smile and waved before leaving.

When Atobe saw that Choutaro was nowhere near them, he turned back to look at Ryoma.

"What was that you said earlier? The one with that guy from Fudomine." Atobe asked him. He already knew what it was about but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't something the brat would have said for fun.

Ryoma smirked as he placed his right hand on his right hip, leaned slightly to the left, and tilted his head. Atobe was amazed at how seductive the brat looked that very moment. It was like Atobe's personal image of how Ryoma would look if the boy posed with confidence and stand up against him. And now, he was seeing his dream being done. He had to take a step back to balance himself.

"My my, Monkey King. I thought that even you have common sense. But then again, you have proven time and time again that common sense is not really that common." He said as his smirk grew.

"If you must know, _that guy from Fudomine_ is Ibu Shinji. And yesterday he had asked me out but I wasn't too quick to pick up on it because I was preoccupied with other things. Good thing it wasn't too late to change my answer. Well I'm off, _Keigo_ -sempai." Ryoma said as he walked away, leaving a very shocked, and shivering Captain. The way the freshman said his name, the way it rolled off his tongue, sent shivers down Atobe's spine. He had never heard his name spoken that way before.

 _"Damn that brat!"_ he mentally curse as he slowly made his way back to the other Hyotei members.

Ryoma wanted to roll over the grass and laugh 'til his sides hurt. The way everyone looked when he asked Ibu out was priceless. Add the Monkey King's expression and body language to the list had made Ryoma's morning very very amusing. The captains were called by the coaches to discuss about the day after tomorrow's match ups. There were very few of them left and they had to add a player or two to make the matches even.

While walking, Ryoma ran into Kirihara who looked ready to keel over. Ryoma remembered that Kirihara was also among the others who had gathered with his captain, Yuuta, and Choutaro.

"Is there something you need of me, _Akaya_ -sempai?" Ryoma asked innocently which made the other shiver the same way Atobe had done not too long ago. Ryoma hid his amusement perfectly. Kirihara shook his head and turned to Ryoma, looking serious and all.

"I heard that you openly asked that guy from Fudomine out tomorrow. Is it true?" he asked as he looked straight into Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma smiled, his eyes closing which made him look perfectly like an angel. To Kirihara that is. The junior's breathing hitched up as he watched Ryoma changed from seductive to an angel in a blink of an eye. It was so fast Kirihara barely managed to see the change.

"Well, like I told the Monkey King a few minutes ago, that guy from Fudomine is Ibu Shinji. He was the one who asked me first yesterday but I was a bit too preoccupied so I wasn't able to answer properly. When I asked him earlier if I could still change my answer, he agreed. Thus we have a date tomorrow." Ryoma told him.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" he added as he smiled innocently. Kirihara didn't want to ask but it slipped.

"Will it be just the two of you? What will you be doing?" Ryoma knew it was coming at some point but he didn't think that Kirihara would actually asked him out loud.

 _"Could this day get anymore amusing?"_ he thought. He turned back to face Kirihara who was fidgeting in his spot.

"The lack of common sense must either be contagious or my first theory that common sense isn't really that common is true." He said, taunting the junior.

"To be polite, yes it will just be me and Shinji. And we'll be doing what everyone else does when they are on dates. Even if we're both guys, its still a date so it won't be much different from dates that are between a boy and a girl." He said as he walked away.

Yes, Ryoma's day was indeed amusing. And it was just starting.


	13. More Than Worth It

The first half of the morning were filled with whispers, screams, and multiple people being held at the first aid tent for wound cleaning or concussions. Ryoma knew why the people got stirred the whole morning. The news about his date with Ibu the next day had gotten out to those who weren't even close enough to hear what he said. He was sitting under a tree when he recalled the conversation he had earlier with Choutaro.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Ryoma was by the vending machine with Choutaro._

_"Thank you for not mentioning to the others that it was me who confessed." Choutaro said with a smile. Ryoma smirked._

_"Who said I wasn't going to mention it at all? Just because I didn't say who it was yesterday, does mean I won't tell them. But you don't have to worry about that yet." Ryoma said as he told the blond boy who looked impressed and shocked at the same time. Who knew Echizen Ryoma could be so devious when he wanted to be so._

_Then Ryoma took the moment to tell Choutaro about his date with Ibu the next day before the blond heard it from someone else. Ryoma knew very well how rumors change when the news gets passed from one mouth to another._

_"Just so you know, I'm going out with Ibu Shinji of Fudomine tomorrow. He kind of asked me a few days ago and kind of gave the wrong answer. I'll go out with him as an apology. It's the least I could for the way I turned him down when he had asked me." The younger explained. Though it was strange that he was explaining, Ryoma already had a few hints why._

_Choutaro nodded and smiled,_

_"Well, I can't forbid you to not see other people. Besides, all I did was confess and I'm still trying to show you how far I'm willing to go for you." The older explained. Ryoma was amazed how understanding Choutaro was._

_"Well, it seems that I haven't made a mistake so far then… When it comes to you that is." Ryoma said with a smirk. He was sure that Choutaro was going to ask what he meant but Atobe had interrupted them._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

He was snapped out of his stupor when Inui and Renji joined him under his tree. Inui had that smile on his face that screamed 'I know what your trying to do' type of smile which would often creep Ryoma out but having the Rikkaidai Data Master there too balanced out the creepy factor his own sempai was sending.

"It seems that news of your date with Ibu-kun tomorrow has reached the whole tournament now. And I have a pretty good guess that Atobe, along with several others, will be following you to sabotage your plans tomorrow." Inui said which earned a nod from Renji.

Ryoma knew better than to doubt his know-it-all sempai. He sighed yet he smirked a second later which made the two others raise a brow.

"Well, Monkey King and everyone else can follow all they want then. There was a reason why I asked Ibu Shinji out loud. But I have a feeling that you both have an idea, if not, know the whole plan of mine." He told them which earned him nods. He sweetly smiled at them.

"Well, good luck to whoever will be following us then. I have already planned what tomorrow will be like and it will definitely be interesting." He said as he stood up and left.

Both seniors were left to stare wide eye at the freshman who seemed to not be the same one they all had grown accustomed to.

"It seems that your freshman is not ready to cease amazing everyone here, Inui." Renji commented with a smile on his face. Inui nodded in agreement,

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it." He smiled back at his friend.

Just before lunch break was called to an end, Yuuta, Shinjou, and Aoi had finally heard of the date between Ryoma and Ibu. Mizuki was restraining Yuuta who looked ready to slaughter the mumbling Fudomine when no one else was looking.

"Make no mistake, Yuuta-kun. I think the reason Echizen is going on a date with Ibu-kun is to properly turn him down. It was said that the latter had asked the former but Echizen was a bit too preoccupied to answer properly. Which means the date will be just for a day and nothing more. No need for you make anything out of it." Mizuki said calmly but the thin line of cruelty was there and Yuuta knew it.

He simply sighed and gave up.

Kintaro ran up to Ryoma looking confused,

"Ne, Koshi-Ryoma! Can you explain to me something?" he asked. Ryoma turned to him and smiled,

"Sure, what is it about?"

"Everyone has been talking about you going on a date with someone from Fudomine. What happens on a date?" he asked innocently. Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle,

"Well, Kintaro… People who go on dates usually just go to the mall, the amusement park, watch movies and eat out." He answered to the best of his ability.

Thanks to Nanako, he was able to know what usually happens when someone does go on a date.

Kintaro's eyes began to shine,

"Really? Can I go on your date too? Please…" he said as he became giddy with excitement.

The date thing sounded fun.

"Gomen, Kintaro. But dates usually are for two people only. That's why I asked Ibu-sempai to go with me." Ryoma said softly.

It was shocking the ones who were near enough to hear and see how gentle Ryoma was being with Kintaro. The said red head looked disappointed,

"Oh? That means I can't go…" he looked defeated but then he smiled again and turned to Ryoma.

"Well, after you go with Ibu-sempai, will you go on a date with me too?" the red head asked which caught Ryoma and everyone else off guard.

"Will you? Will you?" he kept asking in excitement. Ryoma smiled,

"Sure, after I meet up with Ibu-sempai, we can go on a date after. Since you're staying at the Monkey King's mansion, you can ask him to take you to the amusement park and I'll meet you there at two o'clock. That alright with you?" he said as he patted Kintaro's head. The other began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Yehey! Yehey! I'm going on a date with Ryoma too!" he said as he ran back to his teammates to tell them that he was going on a date with Ryoma the next day as well.

The date with Kintaro had gotten around faster than the date with Ibu. This annoyed Atobe, Yukimura, Fuji, and Kirihara even more. Sanada, Tezuka, Yuuta, and Choutaro remained quiet yet it was still evident that they envied Ibu and Kintaro for having dates with Ryoma. Well except for Choutaro really. He had his moments with Ryoma already. What more could he have asked for?

Atobe was pacing furiously in front of his team. Gakuto had managed to escape the ranting as well as Marui and Eiji. They were busy eating with Momo.

"Atobe's an idiot really. If he wanted to go on a date with Echizen, he could have just asked, right?" Gakuto said as he turned to Eiji and Momo who nodded.

"And Echizen could agree to go or not go himself. Rather than have this whole tournament and bring us all in it." Marui said as he took a bite of his doughnut. Kawamura came to join them as well as the Kisarazu twins, the Tanaka twins, and Jirou who seemed awake in the sight of food.

"Well, it seems that the people here aren't that bothered with the whole tournament conspiracy." Jirou said as he shocked the company he was with.

"What? Just because I sleep most of the time doesn't imply I'm stupid or not paying attention to my surroundings." He defended himself as he took a bite of a tuna sandwich.

"Well, he is right."

"At least there are those who aren't oblivious to this whole thing." The Tanaka twins spoke simultaneously.

The others nodded.

"However, I think I could understand why the captains, or most of them anyway, would go this far just to ask Echizen out." Kisarazu Ryou said while his twin nodded,

"True, its either pride or they just find that they have more reason to 'showcase' that Echizen would really go out with whoever wins." Atsushi added which made everyone nod.

Then they sighed, the tournament was nearly over and yet the remaining players were the ones who wouldn't go down easily.

"Doesn't it seem strange that among the ones remaining, Otori Choutaro seems like the only one who played in the wrong division." Momo pointed out which made every turn to him then to Gakuto who sighed.

"Well, the reason he gave us was that most of the others have already played singles and even Shishido played singles before he became Choutaro's partner. He just wanted to have the experience." The reason seemed good yet they all could feel that there was something else there.

"But it seems that Otori-kun has something up his sleeve." Said Marui.

This made everyone else nod as well. If they thought hard enough and paid attention more carefully, they would have noticed that Choutaro had no singles experience comparing to the others who are in the division he was in.

"I wonder why his doing this really. It can't simply be because of the experience." Momo stated which made everyone look at him.

"Think about it, why would be really he fight this hard to reach the finals if it were for the experience alone. If it were, he would not have pushed this far, right?" he said.

Gakuto and Jirou looked at each other. They had known the junior for a long time but this was indeed the first time they are seeing him this energetic and determined. No one noticed Shishido approaching. He grabbed the doughnut from Gakuto's hand and took a bite.

"HEY! That was mine!" the red head protested.

"Well, if you weren't spacing out, you wouldn't have left your doughnut defenseless." Shishido said as he smirked.

The others except for Marui and Eiji who were laughing, chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm sure what you guys are talking about. And the reason why Choutaro is trying his best is simply because Echizen is more than worth it. That being said, every ounce of effort and sweat Choutaro produces are all for Echizen. Just like Atobe and the rest, I'm sure Choutaro will do everything he can for that rookie." He told them confidently.

The rest smiled at him, Shishido was a good friend. He was supportive and would cheer on his doubles partner as he battled through the obstacles to reach his goal.

Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, Syuusuke, Yuuta, and Choutaro were gathered once again by Inui and Renji. This time, Minami and Mizuki was with them.

"We're sure that you have heard of Echizen's date with Ibu-kun tomorrow." Inui began.

"However, after lunch, Echizen will be going on a date with Kintaro-kun of Shitenhoji." He added.

Atobe was seething with rage while the other's remained as calm as they could. It was a bit awkward that both Fuji's were after the same person but what made everything weird was how they were all connected in one way or another.

"If you all view Echizen as greatly as you do, then you know better than to ruin what he has planned tomorrow." Minami reminded them which was more for Atobe who everyone knew was going to ruin the dates in one way or another.

"I heard that you, Atobe will have to bring Kintaro-kun to the amusement park by two o'clock. Echizen will be waiting for him there and you are to drop the boy there and not stay. I'm sure that Echizen will not be pleased if you stayed. He had promised Kintaro that it will just be the two of them." Mizuki said as he twirled his hair.

"However, you need not worry of Kintaro adding to your list of people to fight off. Kintaro does not view Echizen in the same way you do and only wants to spend time with Echizen because he is Kintaro's idol." Minami informed them which made Choutaro smile,

"Well, it will be good for Kintaro-kun to get a date with Echizen since he wasn't able to face him during the National Championship Semi finals." Yuuta nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Ore-sama will not ruin the dates planned tomorrow. However, Ore-sama will tell you all now that Ore-sama will be fighting hard for the brat since he know as well as the rest of you that the brat is way more than enough." He said as he stood up and left.

"Indeed, Echizen-kun is more than enough." Yukimura said as he too stood up and left, Sanada following him. They all went their separate ways, thinking of what will happen tomorrow. Choutaro smiled to himself,

_"At least I don't need to follow him or anything. I trust him and if the date goes far beyond just a date, then Ibu-kun will be lucky to have Ryoma. But until then, I'm not giving up."_


	14. Being Honest Makes One Feel Good

The next day came sooner than Ryoma thought but it didn't really matter much. He got ready for the first date of the day, with Ibu Shinji. Ryoma dressed differently this time. He wore dark denim jeans and a plain white polo shirt. He wore a pair of low cut converse sneakers and left his room without his cap. This was going to be a one time thing so might as well look different yet presentable.

When he got down to the kitchen, his father, mother, and cousin stared in shock. Ryoma as dressed and without his cap. They wondered where he was going without his tennis bag too. He silently ate breakfast without making eye contact with the rest of the occupants of his house. Well, until his father couldn't stand the silence.

"Oi, Seishounen! Where are you going this early? I don't see your tennis bag anywhere too. Don't you have that tournament thing at school?" he asked, trying not to dive into his growing curiosity.

Ryoma smirked,

"Made mada dane, oyaji." He teased his dad who jumped up.

"Why you little-" he was cut off by his wife who glared daggers at him instantly.

"Ryoma, will you be returning for lunch?" his mother asked as she turned her attention from her husband to her son. Ryoma shook his head,

"No I won't be. I have a date so I'll be having lunch out. I'll be home by dinner." He told her respectfully. This interested his father again.

"Date? I never thought I'd hear that from you, Seishounen. Who's the lucky girl? Is it the old lady's granddaughter?" he asked hopefully.

Ryoma smirked once again,

"Iie, baka oyaji. Sadly enough, I don't swing that way. So you better call Ryoga and make sure he gives you your dream of having grandchildren to play with because I won't be giving you those." He said as he finished his meal and stood up to leave.

To Ryoma's silent surprise, his mother wasn't as shocked as his father who was still gaping.

"Well, have fun, Ryoma. See you when you get home." She told her son and kissed his forehead, smiling the whole while. Nanako smiled and waved,

"Yes, have fun Ryoma-san." She greeted as he walked out after nodding.

Meanwhile, Ibu Shinji could barely sleep a wink. The thought of him having a date with Echizen weighed so much that he wasn't able to close his eyes long enough for him to rest. He was nearly two hours early as he was too anxious to spend the day with the Seigaku pillar. Shinji kept looking everywhere, wondering from where Ryoma would be coming. When he turned his gaze to the train station clock, it read nine o'clock sharp. And after five minutes or so, Ryoma appeared which made Shinji stare.

It was the first time he was seeing the other dress in other clothes that didn't involve having to play tennis at any point of the day. Ryoma smiled at him,

"Did you wait long? I got stuck at the exit." He explained. Shinji shook his head,

"Not really. I just got here a few minutes ago." It was a lie. He had been waiting for nearly two hours but Echizen didn't need to know that. Ryoma smiled and was relieved that the other didn't wait so long.

"So, will you lead or shall I?" he asked the junior who turned to look at him, tilting his head a little.

Shinji knew that he should lead since he was the one who asked Echizen out first.

"How about we suggest what we should do as we go on. That way, we both can do what we think would be fun." He tried his best not to ramble on as he usually did.

And it took a great deal to stop himself. Usually it was Tachibana who would reprimand him when he rambled on. But his captain wasn't around. He was on a date with Echizen and he had to take care of himself.

"That sounds good. So, where do we go first?" Ryoma asked, agreeing that suggesting was a good plan. He planned to visit the music store and check out what new CD's were released.

"Well, why don't we go to the mall first and we'll just walk around. I… I didn't really think you'd go out with me." He said as a blushed creeped into his face which made Ryoma smirked.

"Just because I come off as nonchalant most of the time doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate it when someone asks me out." He said which made Shinji turn from an adorable shade of pink to a deep embarrassed red.

Ryoma chuckled,

"Come on, the mall awaits." He said which earned him a nod from his date.

Unknown to him, Atobe couldn't really resist the urge to not follow the freshman on his date with the mumbling Fudomine junior. Along with him was Fuji and Yukimura who were smiling sadistically. They knew too that Atobe was going to call them to follow their little boy wonder and Ibu.

"So, we'll be following them the whole time? Weren't you supposed to take Kin-chan to the amusement park later?" Fuji asked, reminding the Atobe heir of his task later that day.

"Ore-sama has already instructed his driver to bring the red head to the amusement park later. And if the brat would ask were Ore-sama was, the driver will tell him that Ore-sama was called by Ore-sama's father to meet a few people." He answered with a confident smirk.

Yukimura and Fuji couldn't help but smile wider. It seemed that Atobe had thought of everything just to make sure that he could follow Echizen without getting caught some how. They saw Echizen and Ibu move and walk towards the mall. The three wondered what Ibu planned to do as it was supposed to be his task to plan the date out. Unknown to the three, Inui and Renji were about as well. Though the two had reasons to be out, it would be a surprise if Echizen and Ibu ran into the Data pair.

When they entered the mall, they looked around and scanned the place for something interesting. The first store Echizen's eyes saw was the music bar.

"Can we check out the music bar?" he asked.

Shinji was a bit surprised that the freshman liked music aside from tennis. He nodded and walked beside the other towards the music bar. The spying trio wasn't far behind. It surprised them just as it surprised Ibu to find out Echizen liked music. Echizen was looking at CD's and saw a couple of artists he liked. Both foreign and local artists interested him since he always liked varieties.

They didn't stay at the music bar for more than fifteen minutes. Ibu suggested they visit the stores that were having sales.

"Sales are always fun. My cousin Nanako would rushed to it if she knew." He said and laughed lightly.

Shinji smiled for the first time that day. To hear Echizen laugh so freely was a reward enough. Ryoma saw a shirt that would have looked good with the pants Shinji was wearing. If it weren't for his cousin, Ryoma would probably be a walking fashion disaster. But thank the heavens that he wasn't like Atobe who had a _thing_ for purple.

Then as he was about to telling Shinji about the shirt, his eyes caught something purple on the racks which made his chuckle. Shinji turned to him and wondered what he found amusing. Ryoma pulled out the purple shirt which Shinji nodded. It didn't need to be said that the color alone made them think of Atobe.

"I just don't know what the Monkey King sees with this color. If Hyotei allowed him to change the uniform color, I'm sure Monkey King would have used purple as their school color." Shinji nodded and laughed when Echizen laughed.

Atobe threw death glares at Yukimura and Fuji who were laughing behind him.

"Ore-sama doesn't see what is so humorous." He hissed at his companion. Yukimura regained his usual self first and cleared his throat.

"Well, Echizen is right. If Hyotei did allow you to change the color of your school uniform and all the uniforms of your clubs, it would not be a surprise to everyone if it turned purple." He said which made Fuji laugh again.

"This is amusing to know that Atobe Keigo has a fetish for the color purple." Atobe turned a bright shade of red.

"Ore-sama does _not_ have a _fetish_ for purple! Ore-sama just thinks that it is a perfect color." He defended himself and crossed his arms and regally sulked.

"Anyway, this shirt would look good with that pants your wearing." Ryoma said as he took the shirt he saw before he got distracted.

The shirt was a navy blue with a color but had a chest pocket that had an intricate design that looked like a usual logo from one of those expensive clubs. Shinji didn't usually dress up but when the occasion called for it, he brushes up well. And since Echizen said it look nice, he was going to try it. He nodded and took the shirt from him and went to the dressing room. Echizen looked around, he knew that if something caught his eye, he'd buy it.

When Shinji came out, even the trio had to agree with Echizen's words. The polo shirt not only looked good with the pants but it complimented Ibu well. It wasn't too tight nor was it too loose. It was just right and the short sleeves made his shoulder looked more muscular, in a good way.

"Do you mind if I buy it?" he asked Echizen who shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm flattered you trust my judgment enough." He said as he waved him to the check out counter. As he was waiting for Shinji to return, he saw a couple of shirts that he thought would look good on Kintaro and Taichi.

He even saw a pair of shirts that would look good on the Tanaka twins. It took a great deal for Ryoma to remember names let alone make an impression on him. Ryoma smiled as he took the four shirts: a white and blue stripe for Kintaro, a white and green stripe for Taichi and the pink and blue striped shirts with 'Who Is Who?' written in front. Good thing no one was behind Shinji so they were able to pay for their purchases simultaneously.

After their shopping, they went to look at a few stores and pass by the theater to see if there was any good movie to watch. Shinji had found out that Echizen enjoyed horror, comedy, and action movies. He himself enjoyed the first two yet wasn't a fan much of action.

Atobe felt like he was going to have a seizure. Echizen in a dark theater with Ibu wasn't good. Even if it wasn't their business, Yukimura and Fuji had to agree with Atobe that it wasn't in _their_ best interest that Echizen be in a dark place with Ibu. Luckily, the movies that were showing didn't caught the pair's attention which made them walk away. Atobe sighed in relief as they continued to follow.

"How can the brat stand this kind of guy? They're barely talking!" Atobe hissed which amused the sadistic pair.

"Atobe, not everyone has to talk all the time when their on a date. Sometimes, silence speaks more than anything else." Fuji said as Yukimura nodded in agreement. Atobe didn't really get the point but didn't push the topic further.

When lunch came around, Shinji already knew from Kamio who found out from Ann that Echizen liked fast food. They went to Burger King which made Echizen smile in delight. Atobe was on his last strand.

"Ore-sama will not eat that garbage that the brat likes so much. Not only is it unhealthy, those products takes weeks to be fully digested." The diva complained which made the other two raise a brow. Where did Atobe ever hear his facts?

"Look at it this way, either we eat there to not lose them or starve. Your call Atobe." Fuji said with a serious tone and face.

Atobe sighed in defeat. There was no escaping it now. He had to eat there since he was already starving and his feet were starting to ache a little. It an hour, the brat and the rambler managed to tour the whole mall which made Atobe a bit annoyed since people kept bumping into him. Echizen already knew what he wanted to tell Shinji went their date was over. He had fun, there was no doubt about that. It was just that Ryoma didn't see him in _that_ way. Shinji would be a good friend but Ryoma didn't feel the other in any way aside from being a friend.

"Shinji-sempai, thank you for the fun date. I hadn't had a relaxing day in a while. The recreations that Oishi-sempai plans usually end in disaster since Inui-sempai always have a pitcher of his latest Inui health juices." He said and shuddered, remembering the bowling recreation and how it ended.

"Your welcome. But I'm sure that that isn't all you want to say." This surprised Echizen.

"Just because I sometimes ramble on and on, doesn't mean I am not aware of what happens around me." Shinji explained.

Ryoma sighed and nodded.

"I really enjoyed your company and I hope that we'll remain good friends." He said with a apologetic smile. Shinji understood and smiled back,

"It's alright. I'm thankful that your honest enough to tell me straight and not lead me on. You like someone else, don't you?" he asked which Ryoma answered with a nod.

"Then whoever he is, he is lucky to have you, Echizen." Shinji said which made Ryoma smile at him sincerely.

"Call me Ryoma. Since we agreed to be friends, friends don't call each other by their family name." he said.

"Well, drop the sempai and you have a deal." Shinji said which made Ryoma laugh.

He nodded and agreed. The trio heard everything as was relieved that Echizen and Ibu weren't going to be more than friends. They quickly left before the pair would see them which Ryoma had already known when they entered Burger King. He smirked to himself as he watched from the corner of his eye, the three spies leaving the fast food chain.

"If you don't mind, may I know who it is that has captured your attention? I won't tell anyone." He asked and promised.

Ryoma smiled,

"Well, I'm not entirely sure of him yet but he makes me feel at ease. Even just sitting down next to him on a bench under a tree is comforting enough. But I want to get to know him a little more and see how far he would go to pursue me." He said and Shinji understood that Ryoma wasn't going to tell him yet.

It didn't matter really. Just as long as Ryoma was happy, he was happy as well. Both smiled and talked about the tournament for a few minutes and then left the food chain. They had two hours left before Ryoma had to go the amusement park to have fun with Kintaro. Shinji smiled at the effort Ryoma was extending to everyone, especially Kintaro.

They encircled the mall once more, trying to kill the time before Ryoma had to go on another planned activity.

It was nearly two o'clock when insisted he take Ryoma to the amusement park. The said freshman smiled and agreed, thanking the junior for the morning and agreeing to still be friends.

"Thanks again, Shinji. I really had fun. We should do it again sometime." Ryoma suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Next time, we can invite Kintaro, Taichi, and the Tanaka twins." Ryoma nodded. It did sound like a great idea.

When they got near the amusement park's entrance, Kintaro was already there. He saw Ryoma coming and began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Ryoma! You're here now!" he said and saw that Ibu was with him.

"Is he going to join us?" he asked innocently. Ryoma smiled and shook his head.

"Remember what I told you? It will just be you and me. I spent the morning with Shinji and he helped me pick out a gift for you." Ryoma said as he gave Kintaro a wrapped package. Kintaro's eyes began to sparkle in delight.

"I'm going to open it later. You have fun with him today?" he inquired as he placed the gift in his bag.

Ryoma nodded and Shinji smiled before patting Kintaro's head.

"I made sure Ryoma had a good time. Now its your turn. He promised to spend the afternoon with you right?" Shinji asked. It was totally out of character for him but then again, so was asking Ryoma on a date. He could extend his OOCness just a little bit further. Kintaro smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"Well, in that case, I shall leave you to your date then. Have fun and see you both tomorrow." He said as he waved good bye and left the two.

Ryoma and Kintaro watched him disappear into a corner before turning to face each other.

"So, which ride do you want to go on first?" Ryoma asked Kintaro who then looked around.

He then pointed at the roller coaster that looked dangerously pleasing. He smirked and both made their way to the ride. Good thing that both of them were just above the height limit, much to Ryoma's relief. The ride itself was amazing. They heard screams from the others but Ryoma and Kintaro sat in the very front and were enjoying the whole ride like mad men.

To the onlookers, they seem like normal freshmen who happened to be best of friends. They seemed to be enjoying the whole time. They ate popcorn, cotton candy, and drank sodas. When the time came for them to go home, Kintaro had enough pictures of them all over the park. Ryoma silently admitted to himself that it had been a fun afternoon. Kintaro wasn't bad company at all which made him think that it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with people his own age.

Atobe's driver arrived to pick them up and drop Ryoma to his house before bringing Kintaro home.

"Ryoma! I had the greatest day ever! Thank you!" Kintaro said, still excited and overjoyed that he got to spend time with his idol.

"Well, I must say that you aren't bad to hang out with too. I had fun riding the roller coaster and the space shuttle. We should invite more people next time. Then it can be a group outing." Ryoma suggested which Kintaro eagerly agreed.

"Yeah! We should do that when this tournament thing ends and we all go back to our own districts." The red head said, not worrying that they all would barely see each other again.

"Then, we'll tell the captains about it just before the tournament ends so they can decide whether or not they want to do the group outing or not. Remember when we had the yakiniku eating contest? We have to remind them that Inui-sempai's juices are not allowed at all." Kintaro shuddered at the memory.

He remembered how fun the whole contest was before the Data Master had slipped his homemade sauce which the Hyotei captain had accidentally used instead. It was indeed a bad memory for everyone who passed out when they were about to end.

The driver stopped in front of Ryoma's house and Kintaro thanked Ryoma for the fun date they had.

"But I didn't get you anything, Ryoma." Kintaro said when Ryoma was getting out the car. The other freshman shook his head,

"It's alright. Knowing you, you would find a way to give me something in return. But you don't really have to, alright?" Kintaro nodded but he was going to get Ryoma something no matter what.

The car drove away and Ryoma entered his house feeling good and having totally enjoyed his day off. And it was surprising that not once did he had the urge to have a tennis match. A good change from time to time wasn't so bad. And being honest really did make one feel good.


	15. Face To Face With The Truth

The next morning came early and Ryoma was on his was to Seigaku with Momo who was asking how his double date with Ibu and Kintaro when.

"It was alright. Though Yukimura-sempai, Fuji-sempai, and the Monkey King kept following, it was alright. Shinji and I agreed to be friends and Kintaro got the chance to ride the roller coaster and the space shuttle." Ryoma said as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. Momo was taking everything so well.

"Well, I'm glad that you had fun then. Even if you like guys we're still best friends right?" Momo asked. Ryoma turned to him and smiled,

"Of course, Momo-sempai."

When they got to the tennis courts, Kintaro ran and showed Ryoma that he was wearing the shirt that the Seigaku freshman gave him the day before. The other members of Shitenhoji came and smiled at Ryoma and Momo.

"Thank you for giving Kintaro the shirt and for the happiest day he had ever had." Shiraishi said as the others nodded.

"I don't think we've seen Kintaro this happy in a long while. Thank you again, Echizen." Gin said as they left. Momo smiled at Ryoma as they went to their own team tent.

While the captains went to the meeting room, Ryoma went to the vending machine to had a can of his drink. Choutaro was there and was about to take a sip of his drink.

"Ohayo, Ryoma. We heard that Kintaro-kun of Shitenhoji had a fun day. And the shirt you gave him looked nice." Choutaro greeted and stepped aside. Ryoma smiled,

"Ohayo, Choutaro. Yeah, I bought it while Shinji and I were at the mall. I bought some for the Tanaka twins, and Taichi as well." Ryoma said as his drink came and he took a swig of it.

"So, since everyone already knows that Ibu-kun and Kintaro-kun enjoyed the day, did you enjoy your dates?" Choutaro asked with a smile. Ryoma turned to him and nodded,

"I did, thank you for asking. Shinji and I agreed to be friends and Kintaro wasn't bad company. Though it was tiring, everything went well for everyone." Choutaro agreed to what Ryoma said.

"So, what do you think will happen today? It's the semi finals for us and were practically up against five captains." Ryoma said.

"Well, I heard from Oshitari that Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei that they will be adding one more person since we have an odd number of players." Choutaro told him as they sat down on the bench.

"Well, it sounds reasonable. Did Oshitari-sempai know who the player would be?" Choutaro shook his head,

"No he didn't. Even the captains and vice captains have no idea. As far as I remember, the ones remaining now are: Saeki-sempai, Tezuka-san, Sengoku-sempai, Yukimura-san, Gin-sempai, Tachibana-san, Atobe-san, you, Kirihara-kun, me, and Shiraishi-san."

Ryoma thought for a moment,

"Like I said, five captains: Tezuka-bucho, Yukimura-bucho, Tachibana-bucho, Monkey King, and Shiraishi-bucho. Add Saeki-sempai who has sadistic tendencies thanks to being friends with Fuji-sempai, Lucky Sengoku, Gin-sempai who could kill us, the demon Kirihara, and a doubles player that managed to stay in the game this far. The set of players are far from boring." He said with a smirk. Choutaro blushed as Ryoma mentioned him and said that they weren't boring at all.

Ryoma stood up,

"Come Choutaro. Help me find the Tanaka twins and Taichi. I'll give them the items I bought yesterday while the captains haven't returned yet." Ryoma said and Choutaro followed happily.

He was behind Ryoma and smiled, he was following a future leader now. It didn't take long for the pair to find the Tanaka twins who looked surprised that Ryoma even thought of giving them something. But they thanked him none the less. Whilst with Josei Shonan, Renji invited him and Choutaro to join them for lunch which the said pair accepted.

Then they visit the first aid tent and found Taichi who looked like Christmas came so early when Ryoma gave him his gift.

"Arigato, Ryoma-kun." Taichi said and bowed.

"The shirt your gave Kintaro-kun looked good on him." Taichi added.

Ryoma simply nodded and went back to his own team with Choutaro behind him. They parted ways after leaving the first aid tent and agreed to meet at lunch with Josei Shonan.

The captains came out and the new list of match ups were being written on the board. Everyone was wondering what was going to happen.

**Game 1: Saeki vs. Tezuka Game 2: Sengoku vs. Yukimura Game 3: Gin vs. Atobe**

**Game 4: Ryoma vs. Tachibana Game 5: Kirihara vs. Shiraishi Game 6: Choutaro vs. Fuji S.**

Everyone began to wonder how the captains came with the match ups but what they were more curious was about how Fuji Yuuta was chosen as the additional players.

"As you can all see, Fuji Syuusuke was added to even out the matches. Sakaki and I were the ones who decided that he would be the best choice. The matches with begin in an hour. The doubles matches have finished and Seigaku's Golden Pair won the first place, followed by the Tanaka twins of Josei Shonan. That is all." Ryuzaki-sensei said and everyone got ready.

"Good luck on you match later, Echizen." Oishi said and the rest nodded.

Ryoma was to face Tachibana Kippie, Fudomine's captain. Ryoma barely knew anything of the captain but he wasn't worried at all. Tachibana Kippie will simply be another tennis player Ryoma had to defeat to move on.

While trying to process the fact that he was going to face Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku, Choutaro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that he might not have much of a chance against the tensai, he was still going to face him. he could lose by being a coward and forfeit or he could lose with dignity if he went and fought with everything he got. He opened his eyes and nodded to himself. He was going to throw everything at the tensai including the kitchen sink if he had to.

Just then, Choutaro was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt someone move near him. he turned saw it was Fuji Syuusuke, smiling at him.

"I'm looking forward to facing you on the court, Otori-kun." He said with a smile. Choutaro smiled and nodded,

"It would be an honor to play a match against the famed tensai." He told the other.

"Otori-kun, you know why I won't let you win right?" Fuji asked.

Choutaro froze, looking at the other with shock. He didn't need to be told twice, he nodded in agreement.

"Echizen is very special and because of that everyone is willing to go all out." Fuji said.

Atobe, Yukimura, Tezuka, Sanada, and Kirihara appeared before Choutaro could say anything.

"So these are the faces of the people Ore-sama needs to get rid off to have the brat alone." Atobe said confidently.

"Don't be so sure Atobe-kun." Yukimura said with a smile and Sanada nodded.

"Don't let your guard down, Atobe." Tezuka said.

"Well, fighting you all will be fun." Kirihara said as he surveyed the others.

They were now face to face, eyeing the competition.

On the other side of the court, Ryoma was talking to Inui and Renji.

"Before any of you say anything, I haven't agreed to end up as the prize. Though I know I'll win in the end, was this all the reason behind all this games?" he asked them once again.

Both data players nodded and Ryoma sighed. He left them without saying anything and went to find decent company. He saw the captains leaving a particular area and he was curious what they were talking about. But then again, there was no doubt it had something to do with him again.

 _"If Choutaro was here, he'd laugh with me."_   He thought to himself. He went to talk to Oishi and Eiji knowing they would tell him everything was going to be alright. Momo was arguing with Kaidoh when Ryoma got back.

"What are they arguing about now?" he asked Eiji while Oishi was trying to break the two juniors up.

"O-chibi, they were talking about Otori-kun." Eiji said with a smile.

"What about Choutaro? Is he alright?" Ryoma asked instantly. He just saw Choutaro not too long ago. Eiji turned to him with a raised brow.

"Iie, o-chibi. Otori-kun is fine. They were just arguing if he would be able to win against Fujiko later. Momo says Otori-kun would put up a good fight and miraculously win while Kaidoh said Fujiko would win without breaking a sweat." Eiji explained which made Ryoma nod.

"Well, Choutaro will win. I know he will." Was all he said then left. Momo and Kaidoh stopped fussing and Eiji and Oishi smiled.

"I knew Echizen would like that one." Oishi said with a smile. "And it seems that Otori-kun will do everything for Ochibi too." Eiji said with excitement.

Ryoma found Choutaro sitting alone in their bench under their tree. Before he could take a step further, he stopped.

Did he just think what he just did?

 _They're_ bench?

 _They're_ tree?

Since when did it become their bench and tree? He shook it off and sat on the vacant space which made the blond turned and smile at him. Ryoma didn't look at him and remained quiet. It was relaxing, the peace and quiet that was around them. A cool wind came and blew by.

"Choutaro…" Ryoma called out. The other turned when his named was called,

"Ryoma? What's wrong?" he asked. The freshman stood up, didn't even make eye contact.

"You better win against Fuji-sempai. Or I'll be really mad at you." He said and walked away.

Choutaro stared in wide eye awe. Did Ryoma just command that he win against the famed Seigaku tensai? And if he didn't, Ryoma was going to be mad at him? After a few more seconds, Choutaro smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll win." He answered even if Ryoma was too far to hear.

Ryoma was inside the locker room, his back against the wall near the showers.

 _"Choutaro… You better win against Fuji-sempai. Or I'll be really mad at you…"_ the words he spoke earlier ran through his head. Did he really just say what he did to Choutaro?

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma!" he said as he banged his head on the wall. He was starting to like Otori Choutaro more than he actually should.


	16. This Is For You

The matches were ready to begin. Games 1 and 2 were going to be done at the same time to have the tournament come to its end soon. Ryoma was resting under _his_ tree, sipping a cold can of Ponta. He didn't need to watch both matches since he knew who was going to win them. Tezuka was facing Saeki while Yukimura was battling Sengoku. All four were good but Ryoma knew well that Tezuka and Yukimura weren't the type of players to lose easily. And the fact that both said captains were after him, they might think he was choosing favorites if he went to watch one of the matches.

One thing on Ryoma's mind now was the fact that he would think of Choutaro whenever there was something funny or when he was drinking Ponta. Truth be told, it was not something normal for Ryoma at all. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even watch Choutaro's match. He sighed in frustration as he tried to get rid of Choutaro's face from his mind.

"Echizen?" a voice called out which made Ryoma turn and see who it was. Seigaku's resident tensai was standing a few feet away from him, smiling.

"Is there something I can do for you, Fuji-sempai?" he asked as he sat up properly. Fuji shook his head,

"I was just wondering if you were going to watch the matches and if you did, which match will it be?" Ryoma should have seen it coming.

"Well, I won't be watching any of the two since I know who will win in the end. Tezuka-bucho and Yukimura-bucho are sure to win their matches even without me watching." He explained and stood up.

"Fu- Syuusuke-sempai…" Ryoma called which made Fuji freeze in his spot. It was the first time Ryoma used his first name. And Fuji had never heard his name being spoken the way Ryoma did.

"W-what is it, Echizen?" he asked back.

It was the first time, Fuji actually stammered. It didn't happen too often and it obviously didn't happen when facing a freshman, no matter how attractive and amazing the said freshman was. Ryoma didn't really notice the stutter,

"Why were you following Shinji and me?" he asked directly.

Fuji didn't answer directly. It wasn't something that should be taken and answered lightly because how Fuji answered was going to be the breaking point in which he would know if he had a chance with Echizen or not.

"To be honest, it was mostly Atobe's idea. Though I came along and watched, I merely followed to take notes of the things you like and do not like. Yukimura and I suggested even to not follow at all but Atobe was persistent." He explained.

Ryoma listened carefully. He knew that his sempai wouldn't lie to him so he nodded and let the whole thing slide.

"I don't like people following me around. I was on a date and I hoped that you, Yukimura-bucho, and Monkey King would have respected that. But maybe I was expecting too much." Ryoma said monotonously.

He walked away, leaving his sempai to think of what he did and understand how much Ryoma valued his privacy, even if he had announced the whole date thing.

After nearly an hour, Ryoma heard from Kintaro that Tezuka and Yukimura won their matches. He simply nodded and listened to the things Kintaro was sharing.

"Oh by the way, Choutaro and I will be having lunch with Josei Shonan. Do you want to join us?" Ryoma asked which got an excited nod from the red head.

"Alright then. We'll head there after my match. Do you want to watch?" he asked again.

"Ne Ryoma, you didn't have to ask if I wanted to watch or not. I would have watched even if you told me not to." Kintaro said with a smile.

Ryoma smiled and led the pair to the court where his match was going to be held. Tachibana was already there and turned to him.

"Let's have a good match, Echizen." Said the captain. Ryoma smiled and nodded. Almost everyone was torn inside. They didn't know whether to go and watch Atobe's match with Gin of Shitenhoji or Ryoma's match with Tachibana. Choutaro however was there, watching Ryoma entering the court. It was the one memory Choutaro wanted before he had to face Fuji Syuusuke after lunch.

Ryoma could see Choutaro watching him closely. He didn't know why but Ryoma felt comforted that the blond would rather watch him play than prepare himself for his match with Fuji. He and Tachibana shook hands and went to their places. It was Tachibana's serve and Ryoma was ready. There was no way he was going to lose.

Kintaro, the Tanaka twins, Taichi, Choutaro and probably more than half of the whole tournament participants were watching Ryoma's match. There was no way Ryoma was going to lose this match. Tachibana was a noted opponent and that underestimating him would be dangerous. Tachibana kept his service game yet Ryoma managed to score two points. Ryoma's service was next and he wasn't going to go easy. He did a Twist Serve right off but Tachibana returned it. However Ryoma wasn't giving up that easy. He managed to learn Kintaro's _Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm_ which made the red head proud and excited.

The match was long and reached nearly lunch. And despite the odds, Ryoma managed to win 7-6. Tachibana was panting still when Kamio and Shinji helped their captain off the court. Momo rushed in and gather Ryoma as well.

"That match was amazing, Echizen." Momo complimented as he carried his friend to the first aid tent. Taichi and the rest were ready and helped clean Ryoma's scratches and wounds. While being fussed by his peers, Choutaro came with a can of Ponta and a smile.

"Great game, Ryoma. Here, I'm sure you would like one. Atobe-san won his match against Gin-san though everyone still wonders how he did." Choutaro said as he took a seat in front of Ryoma.

"Well, Monkey King would never want to lose after losing to me. He would have given everything he got just to win." Ryoma said and opened his drink.

"Thanks for this, Choutaro." He added after taking a sip. Just as he was done being bandaged up, Kintaro came with a smile.

"Ryoma! You're match was great! You even used my move! I didn't know what I looked like but now I do!" he said excitedly. Taichi smiled as well, seeing the red head so happy.

"It's lunch time now. Do we head over to Josei Shonan?" Kintaro asked as he tilted his head.

Ryoma nodded,

"Yup, we can go now. The freshmen trio had already left, leaving Taichi to bandage Ryoma.

"Taichi, come join us." Ryoma invited as he stood up. Taichi liven up and nodded,

"I'd love too. Thank you for inviting me along." He said. Ryoma just smiled and exited the tent with Choutaro and the other two behind them.

When they reached the area Josei Shonan was occupying,

"I hope you don't mind me bringing along some people." Ryoma said as he stopped before the members of Josei Shonan. The twins were already wearing the shirt Ryoma gave them. Ryoma turned to Taichi who was also wearing the shirt he had given him. The Yamabuki freshman blushed and Kintaro laughed with glee.

"Not at all. The more the merrier." Said Wakato as he waved the guests to find their spots.

Lunch was interesting to say the least. Ryoma was sitting between Renji and Choutaro and across Kajimoto who was sitting next to Wakato. The twins were with Taichi, Dan, Oota, and Daichi. The coach of Josei was having lunch with the other coaches which relieved everyone since she would probably try to convince Ryoma to transfer to Josei Shonan again.

"Echizen-kun, the match you had earlier with Tachibana was inspiring. I honestly thought that he was going to win." Kajimoto said with a smiled.

"Well, it even felt that way too. But I knew that if I lost here, it would discourage me. Besides, nearly everyone was watching. I couldn't just let Tachibana-bucho win now could I." Ryoma said with his usual tone. Kajimoto laughed,

"You're right. It would have been discouraging to lose to Tachibana after winning against Yukimura. And thank you once again for giving the twins those shirts." Ryoma shook his head,

"It was nothing. I bought one for Taichi and Kintaro as well. I wish I remembered Oota-sempai back then." Kajimoto smiled. Truly Ryoma was one of a kind.

"Good luck on you match with Fuji, Otori-kun." Wakato said as he turned to the Hyotei blond. Renji turned to him,

"Do you think you'll be able to win?" he asked. Choutaro took a deep breath,

"Well, I think I might have a chance. But we can never really tell for sure. All I'm sure off is that I would give everything I have to give him one match he would never forget." Choutaro answered with a smile.

"From what I heard, you're a doubles player right? What made you decide to join the singles division?" Wakato asked this time. Choutaro turned to smile at him,

"Well, I wanted the experience. And I wanted to prove to someone that I can win on my own." This surprised Wakato and Renji.

"Do you plan to win against Fuji?" Wakato asked again. Choutaro took a very swift glance at Ryoma who was busy talking to Kajimoto.

"I have to win. Someone told me that if I didn't win, he was going to be very mad at me." He said with a smile which made Wakato smile. He knew instantly whom Choutaro meant.

Renji saw the glance and knew instantly that Choutaro was doing everything he could for Echizen. And with that, he decided that he wasn't going to pursue the special freshman. He was sure that he and the whole team was considered Ryoma's friends. It was better than nothing.

The whole lunch period was peaceful and relaxing. The coaches decided to have the last two remaining matches half an hour after lunch. And the finals would be held the next day. This time, the coaches were going to be the ones who would pair the final set of players.

Choutaro excused himself and went back to the Hyotei corner to prepare himself for his match. Ryoma watched him leave, not knowing Kintaro, the twins, Kajimoto, and Wakato were looking at him.

"You know what Ryoma, you and Choutaro-sempai make a good pair." Kintaro said calmly which stunned Ryoma, not really noticing the comment made.

"Kin-chan is right, Echizen." Said Youhei.

"You both compliment each other." Added Kouhei which made Ryoma blushed.

"We do not." Ryoma bluffed, trying to get rid of his stubborn blush.

"Hate to be honest, but their right. You might not see it right now but you will soon." Wakato said and winked. Kajimoto simply nodded in agreement.

Ryoma didn't really listen to them. The extended lunch break ended and Choutaro's match with Fuji was going to be done together with Kirihara's match with Shiraishi. Ryoma went to the vending machine and bought a can of Ponta but instead of drinking it, he just brought it with him and went to the court were Choutaro was going to have a match with Fuji.

Choutaro and Fuji saw Ryoma standing behind the fence, he was going to watch their last match. And knowing this fact, both were more determined than ever to show Ryoma that they would give it everything they have. Choutaro turned to look at Ryoma once last time before Fuji was signaled to do his serve, _"_

 _This is for you."_ He mouthed which made Ryoma blush as he gripped the fence tighter.

Fuji didn't waste any moment because he immediately used his disappearing serve and from memory, Choutaro remembered that serve from when the tensai fought against Jirou. Even if Choutaro was fast, he couldn't get near enough to hit the ball before it disappeared. Ryoma was worried for Choutaro. Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh noticed Ryoma's every move and facial expression. They knew from those alone, their rookie had fallen for Otori Choutaro of Hyotei.

The match progressed and Fuji didn't give Choutaro any chance to relax. However, it wasn't a problem because Choutaro was giving it his all. Ryoma gave Choutaro a reassuring smile whenever they went for a break. Even Fuji noticed. Tezuka, Atobe, and Yukimura too. Ryoma left the match before it could even end. He couldn't watch because he was too worried. He just kept hoping that Choutaro was going to be alright.

Half an hour had passed and Ryoma still hadn't heard anything about Choutaro's match. Then Kintaro came running with the Tanaka twins. "Ryoma! Ryoma!" Kintaro yelled which made Ryoma turned and look more worried than ever.

"What is it Kintaro? What's wrong?" Ryoma asked quickly.

"Echizen-kun! It's about Otori-sempai!" said Youhei. This made Ryoma lose color,

"What happened to Choutaro?" he asked facing the twins.

"Otori-sempai is in the first aid tent." Informed Kouhei.

Without warning, Ryoma ran off, not seeing the smirks on the face of the three he left behind.

When he got there, the other players gave way and allowed Ryoma to enter the tent.

"Where's Choutaro?" he asked as patient and as calmly as he possibly could.

The freshmen trio gave way and showed a resting Choutaro. Everyone began to clear out to give them some privacy.

They were finally alone and Ryoma no longer even cared if Choutaro won or not.

"Are you alright? Where did you get those wounds? How do you feel?" Ryoma asked as he looked Choutaro over. This made the blond smile,

"I'm fine, Ryoma. I really am." He said as he held Ryoma's face softly. Ryoma held Choutaro's hand that was on his cheek.

"I'm just glad that your alright, Choutaro." Ryoma said as he smiled at the other boy.

"Oh, by the way Ryoma…" Choutaro began.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"I won."


	17. Meet My Family

Ryuzaki-sensei came to the first aid tent with Sakaki-sensei to see how Choutaro was fairing. However, they didn't expect to see what they did. Ryuzaki Sumire never thought that she would get to see the said rookie in such a state during his time at Seigaku. Good thing Sakaki was fast enough to stop himself and her from entering the tent all the way.

"Otori-kun? Are you alright?" she asked from behind the door flap.

"I am, Ryuzaki-sensei. Please come in." answered the boy from the inside. When they did enter the tent, Ryoma was not sitting on the chair by the foot of the bed. Ryuzaki and Sakaki managed to keep their faces straight.

"Good to see you cleaned up and bandaged, Otori-kun." She said and smiled. Choutaro slowly sat up and Ryoma instantly moved to help him.

"Be careful you." Ryoma hissed at him which made Choutaro chuckle.

"I am." Choutaro defended with a smile.

"We came to inform you both that tomorrow, we'll be having the finals tomorrow, and we hope that you would be alright by then. We'll try to place your game last so you can rest up longer." Ryuzaki-sensei said and smiled.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakaki-sensei." Choutaro said and bowed.

The coaches left and Ryoma turned back to Choutaro,

"Want to walk me home?" Ryoma said as he looked at Choutaro. He didn't even know what made him ask but it was too late to take it back since he already said it. Choutaro was in shock for a second then smiled lovingly,

"Of course I would." He answered and they both exited the first aid tent.

Everyone had left while the coaches spoke to Choutaro, not really knowing that Ryoma was with him. Atobe, Tezuka, and Yukimura hadn't seen the rookie since he ran off in the middle of Choutaro and Fuji's match.

When the pair had left the school grounds, they were walking silently to Ryoma's house. Choutaro was still covered with bandages but he was trying not to be in pain at the moment. It was rare that he got to spend time with Ryoma and walk him home. It was half way through the journey when Ryoma held Choutaro's hand without looking at the other. Choutaro turned to look at Ryoma and their intertwined hands before smiling and went back to walking. They didn't need to speak because the silence that engulfed them was comforting enough.

When they were outside Ryoma's house, none of the two noticed that Ryoma's cousin was following them home. They must have been really caught up in their thoughts together that none noticed her at all.

"This is were I live. I would invite you inside but I don't know if the people would appreciate a surprise guest." Ryoma said as he pulled back his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"I haven't started to cook dinner yet so its alright. We always have room for one more, ne Ryoma-san." Nanako said as she walked passed the two who looked like they were caught killing someone.

She turned to open the gate for the other two,

"I'm Nanako, Ryoma-san's cousin. You do not seem to go to Seigaku judging by your uniform." She inquired with a soft smile on her face.

Ryoma was turning a bright shade of red. He was thinking how long Nanako had been following them. Choutaro shook his head,

"I'm from Hyotei Gakuen. My name is Ootori Choutaro. Nice to meet you, Nanako-san." He said with a smile and bowed.

"Oh my, what a wonder boy you are, Ootori-san. Please come in. I'm sure Ryoma-san's mother and father are home as well." She said as she opened the doors to the house.

Choutaro knew that he was meeting Ryoma's family earlier than he should. And for Ryoma, there was no turning back since Nanako had already said that Choutaro could stay for dinner.

"Tadaima." Nanako greeted.

"Okari Nanako-chan.. Are? Ryoma? Your home early. And you brought a friend as well. Welcome to our home. I'm Echizen Rinko, Ryoma's mother. You are?" she said as she ushered her son's guest inside their house and towards the living room.

"Good evening, Echizen Rinko-san. My name is Ootori Choutaro. I'm from Hyotei Gakuen. Thank you for having me in such short notice. Nanako-san insisted that it was alright." He said and bowed.

"Of course it's alright. You're the first friend Ryoma brought home and its more surprising that your from a different school as well. And if Nanako said that its alright, then it is. We always have room for one more." Rinko said with a smile.

By the time, Ryoma had wished the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Ryoma, why don't you take Ootori-kun up to your room while we cook dinner. We'll call you when we're done." Rinko suggested and pulled her niece with her towards the kitchen.

Ryoma was mortified to see his mother and cousin act the way they just did. He shook his head, grabbed Choutaro's hand, and pulled him upstairs to his room. Luckily, he was a clean freak like his mother and cousin. Though he had posters of tennis on his walls, there were also posters of bands that he liked as well.

Choutaro was amazed at how organized and clean Ryoma's room was. There was four been bags to the wall, a window that faced the street, a study table that was neatly kept, a bed that was fixed except for the Himalayan cat that was rolling on the sheets. He chuckled and petted Karupin who melted in Choutaro's fingers.

"She's beautiful." The blond commented.

"Thank you. Her name is Karupin by the way. Usually it takes a while for her to like a stranger." Ryoma said as he placed his tennis bag at the foot of his study table.

"Do you mind if I take a shower for a few minutes?" he asked which earned him a no from the older one.

While Ryoma showered, Choutaro was exploring the small bedroom. Though the bed could fit two people if they sleep close to each other, it was smaller than his own. But the was because he was given more than he wanted. Though he appreciated the things his parents did for him, he had wished several times that they would ask him first before they bought him things. He lay beside the cat and she moved closer to him. Her purring made Choutaro chuckle and close his eyes. He soft fur brushed his face which made his fall asleep right on Ryoma's bed.

After his shower, Ryoma came out dress and wondered why Choutaro was quiet. He nearly wanted to laugh when he saw that his guest had fallen asleep on his bed.

 _"I'm not surprised that he fell asleep. After facing Fuji-sempai and having those scratches, he must be really tired."_ Ryoma thought to himself.

Karupin had moved to the window sill which gave Ryoma room to move Choutaro to a better sleeping position. He took out his phone and took a picture of the peacefully sleeping blond before attempting to move the guest.

However, as gentle as Ryoma could, Choutaro wouldn't budge. The other was still heavier than himself and without warning, the sleeping blond had grabbed Ryoma and pulled him down next to him. The rookie had not yelped or yelled which was a feat because he would have screamed if someone had grabbed him. Choutaro had wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist and buried his face on the rookie's chest. The said rookie didn't know what to do at first but then slowly placed his hands on Choutaro's head, wrapping them protectively.

A smile had graced Ryoma's face as he took closed his eyes to rest for a bit.

Nearly an hour later, Nanako came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Ryoma-san, dinners ready." She didn't open the door just in case Ryoma and his friend were busy talking or something. She heard a mumble that she thought was a 'yes' and she smiled, leaving them to walk down to the dinner table.

Ryoma stirred and saw that he was still wrapped in Choutaro's arms. He tried to wiggle his way out but ended up waking the blond boy.

"Uhm… Choutaro? Dinner's ready." Ryoma said, trying not to blush as Choutaro was nuzzling his chest. Then Choutaro's eyes widen and instantly he sat up. He fidgeted and looked around embarrassingly.

"I am so sorry… I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry, Ryoma." He apologized. The younger shook his head,

"It's fine. You had a tough match against Fuji-sempai. Come on. Before my cousin and mother think that I'm doing despicable things to my first guest." Ryoma teased as Choutaro turned a bright shade of pink.

When they got down, Rinko and Nanako were taking their seats, and leaving the other side for Ryoma and his friend. Nanjirou was coming into the house from the temple when he saw his son and a guest sitting down.

"Oh, we have a guest. Ryoma's finally bringing friends over." He said as he took his seat.

"I'm Echizen Nanjirou. Welcome." He greeted as he took his chopsticks and said with thanksgiving for the meal. Choutaro was stunned. He was having dinner with Ryoma's family and that one of the member's was Samurai Nanjirou himself.

"My name is Ootori, Choutaro. Nice to meet you, Echizen Nanjirou-san." Choutaro said and bowed.

"Just call me Nanjirou. You don't seem to be from Seigaku. I'm surprised my antisocial son has friends outside of his tennis club." Nanjirou teased.

Ryoma wanted to protest but he couldn't find his voice.

"I'm from Hyotei Gakuen, Nanjirou-san. And your son has friends from all over. He even has friend from Shitenhoji and Higa-chuu." He said with a smile.

"Well, that's something we don't hear everyday. So, how did you meet my son? Through tennis I'm sure." He said as he began to eat.

"Well, my team had face Seigaku many times but I met Ryoma first hand in front of the soda vending machine in Seigaku." Choutaro said confidently which made Nanjirou, Rinko, and Nanako chuckle.

"No surprise there then. I bet Ryoma-san was getting a can on Ponta." Nanako said and Choutaro nodded.

Ryoma was nearly quiet the whole time and watched in awe as Choutaro charmed his family. Before the dinner was over, they heard the door slide open and close.

"Tadiama!" a deep voice called out. They waited for the unknown person to appear.

"Hey guys!" Ryoga said as he smiled at his family. Nanjirou and Rinko stood up instantly and hugged their son.

"Oh my Ryoga! Why didn't you say you were coming?" Nanjirou asked happily.

Nanako had stood up to leave and acquire a seat for her cousin when Ryoga stopped her.

"Don't move a muscle Nanako. I can get a chair for myself. I'll be right back." He said and left the dining to grab a chair from the sitting area outside. He came back and sat between Ryoma and Nanako.

"Oh? We have a guest? You my chibisuke's boyfriend?" Ryoga asked instantly and with a smile that made Ryoma choke on his rice.

Instantly Choutaro helped Ryoma while Nanjirou fainted in shock. Nanako had stood up to pour Ryoma a glass of water which Choutaro guided to the rookie's lips.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" When Ryoma was alright again, he gave his older brother death glare daggers.

"Ryoga no baka! Choutaro is not my boyfriend. His just a friend." Ryoma said.

A friend for now? Nanjirou woke up and hugged his youngest son.

"I'm so happy to hear that brat! I always dreamed of having a cute daughter-in-law." He said which sent a tick on Rinko's forehead. She grabbed her husband and made him sit back down.

"Please behave yourself Nanjirou, we have a guest." Her smiled set shivers up everyone's spine.

"Besides, if our son decides that he likes boys rather than girls, I see no reason for him to not to do so. Besides, they can adopt if they want kids." She said with made Ryoma want to either faint due to embarrassment or vanish from the face of the world.

However, Choutaro looked at Ryoma's mother carefully.

"You mean it would not matter to you if Ryoma dated m- a guy?" he asked. He always said 'me'. Rinko caught the change but nodded.

"As long as my son is happy, that I am happy as well." She said with earned nods from Nanako and Ryoga.

"Besides, I know my Chibisuke would choose right. And if I'm right, you better not hurt him or I will hurt you." Ryoga said as he gave his support and his warning as a protective brother.

Ryoma took a deep breath and sigh.

"Choutaro and I aren't dating yet and you all are saying—"

"The key word being 'yet', Chibisuke." Ryoga inserted.

Ryoma shook his head to focus.

"You really won't care if I'll date a guy?" he asked himself.

Rinko, Nanako, and Ryoga shook their heads. Nanjirou sighed.

"As long as your happy then its fine." He said with a smile which made Ryoma smile at his family.

Dessert was filled with questions. Ryoga kept asking Choutaro what he saw in Ryoma and how far will he go to pursue the antisocial rookie, Choutaro simply smiled.

"I cannot say what I saw in him. There were just too many to list them. And I'd fight off everyone else for him." Ryoma stopped eating and turned to look at the blond beside him who smiled at him.

After dinner, Choutaro bid everyone a good night and thanked them for the wonderful dinner. Ryoma said that he was going to bring Choutaro to the bus stop but he knew Choutaro had already texted his driver to pick him up. As they walked to the bus stop, Ryoma was more quiet than ever. They sat on the seats, waiting for the car to arrive.

"Did you mean what you said? What you told my brother and my family?" he asked out of the blue.

Choutaro didn't have to turn to look at him. He held Ryoma's hand in his and smiled at the night sky.

"Of course. I did tell you how much I care for you. I had been lucky enough to have had your attention for most of the day and I got luckier to have met your parents and tell them how much I want you and how much I care for you." Choutaro said as he squeezed Ryoma's hand lightly.

Ryoma turned to Choutaro and smiled.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before." Choutaro turned and held Ryoma's gaze. His eyes were like deep pools of gold. Choutaro felt like he could drown himself in them every time he looked into them.

He didn't notice it but he slowly began to lean closer to Ryoma. The other found himself moving closer as well. It seemed that the world had stopped and that there was no one else but them. When their lips were only a few centimeters away, Choutaro's car honked which made them pull away instantly. Both stood up and looked flushed.

"W-well… I.. Thanks for dinner. Please thank your family once again for their warm welcome." He said as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll tell them. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryoma said.

As Choutaro turned to enter his car, Ryoma grabbed his arm, placed a kiss on the blond's cheek, and ran home.

Choutaro was surprised for a few moments, placing his hand on his cheek.

When Ryoma was no longer in site, he got into his car and went home. Looking back at the events that day, Choutaro had faced the famed Seigaku tensai and even won. He walked Ryoma home, met his cousin and his mother, saw the rookie's room and even fell asleep on it. He woke up with his arms wrapped around Ryoma, had dinner with his family. Met Ryoma's father who was Samurai Nanjirou. Also met Ryoga, the older brother. And found out that his family didn't care if Ryoma dated a guy. And to cap it all off, Ryoma had kissed his cheek. Yup, Choutaro had indeed been lucky.


	18. The Start Of The End

The day of the Mock Tournament Finals finally came. Everyone was wondering who the coaches were going to pair off. Inui and Renji had told everyone that Tezuka had to withdraw from the finals due to the precautionary step Ryuzaki-sensei wanted to take. She couldn't afford to have Tezuka injured even if the said Captain said that he was fine. Sakaki–sensei and Oji seconded her decision.

"Is it just me or is this whole tournament is about me rookie?" Ryuzaki asked as she rubbed her temples. Sakaki simply nodded in agreement while Oji chuckled.

"It's safe to say that Echizen-kun proceeds to the finals. The players we need to pair up are Yukimura-kun of Rikkaidai, Atobe and Ohtori-kun of Hyotei, and Shiraishi-kun of Shitenhoji." He stated. It took the coaches nearly three hours to decide the final match up.

**While waiting….**

Choutaro and Ryoma were sharing a nice cool breeze under their tree while drinking Ponta. Despite the fact that they still didn't know who was going to face who, the two players left in behind when they were sharing a peaceful moment. Ryoma took a deep breath, "Choutaro…" the blond turned to the freshman who continued to stare out into the sky.

"If we face each other… You better not hold back." Ryoma told him as he turned to look at Choutaro seriously. The other gave him a smile and nodded,

"As long as you don't hold back on me as well." Choutaro countered and Ryoma gave him a smirk that clearly meant 'of course'.

**At the waiting area…**

Marui, Gakuto, and Eiji were busy eating doughnuts to even care about what the others were thinking. Jiroh was sleeping while the others were spread around. Momoshiro, Kirihara, and Jackal were trying to control the three eating red heads only to be joined by Kintaro who brought a box of chocolate that Ann Tachibana had given him. Momoshiro, Kirihara, and Jackal were tempted to kill the freshman menace if it weren't for the fact that Gin was watching him and that Ryoma was now fond of the sugar crazy boy.

It was just then that Momoshiro noticed that his best friend wasn't around. He approached Oishi who was Oshitari, Saeki, and Tachibana, talking about Tezuka's withdrawal from the finals.

"Ne, Oishi-sempai, have you seen Echizen?" Momo asked as he still kept looking around. Oshitari looked around to look for someone and smirked to himself.

"It seems that Choutaro is not here as well." Said the Hyotei Vice Captain.

Ryu came with a box in his hands and Gakuto sulking behind him. Ryu had taken away the cake that Kintaro had brought which was silently thanked by Gin, Jackal, and Kirihara.

"Ryu, have you seen Choutaro?" Oshitari asked as he smirked at Gakuto crossing his arms across his chest like a little school boy.

"Hmmm? The last time I saw him, he was making his way to the vending machine." Ryu said as he pulled Gakuto to their waiting tent and planned to make him drink three tall glasses of water to counter the amount of sugar that his teammate had ingested early that morning.

Oshitari smiled at Oishi, Momoshiro, Saeki, and Tachibana.

"Well, there you have it. Wherever Choutaro is, your rookie is bound to be there as well." He stated like he was sure of it. Inui and Renji came and nodded.

"Oshitari is right. Ohtori-kun is with Echizen-kun at the moment and they looked like they were enjoying a moment of peace." Renji said with a knowing smile.

"So that closes all bets then. It's the blond that Echizen likes." Momo said with a happy grin.

"Well, we still don't know who confessed to him though. And after Echizen-kun' date with Shinji and Kintaro-kun, he had not gone out again." Tachibana said.

"Well, he hadn't gone out again because no one had asked him after. I don't why no one dare to ask him out again but maybe they thought that they weren't worth it because they had lose their matches and got dropped from the list of fighters." Mizuki injected from out of nowhere.

Momo shook his head and smiled,

"Echizen isn't that thick to decline offers just because the one asking had lose. He would have declined properly even if it doesn't seem like something he does." He said confidently. Oishi nodded in agreement and knew that Ryoma wasn't like what Mizuki had said.

Then the coaches came out and wrote the match ups.

**Game 1- Shiraishi vs. Yukimura Game 2- Atobe vs. Choutaro**

**Echizen Ryoma proceeds to the finals.**

No one spoke for what seemed like a very long while. Ryoma and Choutaro weren't around so both didn't know the pairing. The Seigaku freshmen trio plus Taichi of Yamabuki, The Tanaka twins of Josei Shonan, Kintaro of Shitenhoji, with the girls, Ann Tachibana of Fudomine, Sakuno and Tomo of Seigaku ran out to find Ryoma and Choutaro. Good thing the twins and Kintaro knew where they could find the pair.

When they found the pair, both players turned to look at them and silently asked what happened and why they were running.

"The match ups are posted." Sakuno and Ann said at the same time.

"Shiraishi is going to face the Rikkai Captain" Kintaro informed them.

Now it was just Tezuka and Atobe left. Who were the captains going to face? Ryoma and Choutaro thought that they were going to have to face their captains.

"Ryoma-sama, Tezuka-sempai was pulled out from the finals by Ryuzaki-sensei." Tomo said which made Ryoma's eye widen in shock.

"Ryuzaki-sensei said that it was a precautionary step to make sure that Tezuka-sempai didn't get injured during a mock tournament." Taichi explained.

"Which means that you Ryoma-kun proceed to the finals—" Youhei began,

"While Choutaro-sempai faces Atobe-sempai." Kouhei finished.

The pair was stunned. Ryoma was still in shock from hearing that his captain was pulled out. Then he was to proceed to the finals? It was just bomb after another form him. For Choutaro, he wasn't really that shocked that he was going to be facing his own captain. He had wondered when he would actually face Hyotei's captain. Now, here was his chance.

"However, since Ryoma is proceeding to the finals, whoever wins between games 1 will face the winner of game 2 to face Ryoma." Ann stated as she looked like she was thinking deeper into the plot.

"However…" she began.

"However, If Shiraishi-sempai faces Yukimura-sempai, there is a huge chance that both of them will be too tired to even play for the last spot next to Ryoma-kun's name." Sakuno finished which shocked the others. She gave them a smirk that they thought she never had,

"I may look weak but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two." She told them which made Ryoma smiled at her.

Ryoma turned to Choutaro who was smiling and nodded. Both stood up and look at the others,

"Time for us to begin the end of this whole charade." Ryoma said with a smirk and everyone nodded. They made their way to where everyone was waiting and the older players knew that Ryoma had already been informed of the match ups.

"It seems that the time to finally end this games have come." Ryoma spoke which made everyone smile and/or grin.

"You got that right brat. And prepare to face Ore-sama when he finished the other three." Atobe said confidently.

"I am the least of your worries, Monkey King. Because the 'other three' as you put it won't go down without a fight." He said as he looked at Yukimura, Shiraishi, and Choutaro. The four other players were eyeing their opponents.

"Gomenasai Atobe-bucho. But you have to defeat me if you want that final spot on the finals." Choutaro said seriously. Atobe nodded and left. Yukimura and Shiraishi left without having to say anything.

"The Bible versus the Child of God. I wonder who will come out alive." asked Aoi who seemed to voice out what the others wanted to ask as well.

Choutaro turned and was about to leave when he stop next to Ryoma but didn't look at him.

"You better not lose, Choutaro." Ryoma said and the other nodded and left to get ready.

Ryoma wasn't going to watch and Choutaro knew it. But he knew that Ryoma was cheering for him under their tree. And Choutaro wanted to spend another moment like that with the golden eyed rookie.

The others were now starting to bet if Ohtori Choutaro stood a chance against Atobe Keigo. Ryoma had already left so he didn't hear what his sempais had to say.

"I think Ohtori-kun has the potential to defeat Atobe." Inui began.

"It all depends on how much he wants that spot next to Echizen." Renji finished. Tachibana and a few others shook their heads.

"No, it's not the spot Ohtori is after." Yuuta began.

"His win will depend on how much Echizen means to him." Syuusuke finished his brother's statement which earned him a nod from the St. Rudolph lefty killer. This made everyone nod in agreement.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Each game will be played in one court. Game 1 then Game 2. We'll have to watch Shiraishi and Yukimura first then Atobe and Ohtori-kun." Inui said and Renji nodded. Even though Game 1 seems like a game of a life time, since Ryoma was the prize in the end, Game 2 was just more interesting.

In the middle of A court, Yukimura was facing Shiraishi.

"As much as I want to see who comes out on top between us, don't you think that we should spare everyone a long wait and just proceed to Game 2?" Yukimura suggested. This surprised Shiraishi.

"I was told that you were also after Echizen's affection. This would mean that you've practically lose the right to face the victor of Game 2 for the final spot." He said. Yukimura nodded,

"I know. But I feel that even if I walk out the victor between us and win against either Atobe or Ohtori-kun, Echizen won't see me the way I want him too. Besides, I get the feeling that the one Seigaku's pillar actually likes is playing in Game 2."

Shiraishi didn't have to be told any further. Both turned to the coaches,

"We decided to make this match a draw." Both players said at the same time which made everyone gasp. A draw? Where they really serious? Well they looked like they were. So there was no point. Ryuzaki-sensei was rubbing her temple.

"Alright, Game 1 is decidedly a draw. We now proceed to Game 2. And the victor will face Echizen Ryoma for the Singles Championship." She said and retreated to her seat.

Everyone began to talk in excitement. Ryoma gripped the fence tightly as Choutaro and Atobe entered the court. The blond turned to him and smiled. Ryoma nodded and left. He knew that Choutaro was going to win even if it was the Monkey King he was facing. He went to the vending machine and got a can of Ponta and sat on the bench he and Choutaro were occupying not that long ago.

"You really better not lose, Choutaro." Ryoma said to the wind that blew by.

Choutaro and Atobe shook hands,

"May the best player win, Ohtori-kun." Atobe said seriously. The other nodded and they went to their positions. It was Atobe's serve and he wasn't going to be holding back.

"Have a taste of Ore-sama's Tannhauser Serve." He said as he gave his own member his fast serve that he had perfected since the Goodwill Games. Choutaro was in for a long match.


	19. Mother of All Endings

Ryoma was sitting patiently under their tree. He was calm and relaxed. No matter what the ending may be, Ryoma was going to be happy with it. When he told Choutaro that he ought to win it, he really didn't mean that he should. He just wanted to other to give it all his got and lose without any regrets. Now he was just waiting for the result. He knew it was going to be a long game so he wasn't in a hurry. Atobe was a mighty piece of work when it came to the court and even Ryoma knew it. The silence gave Ryoma time to reflect on the last few days that had gone by.

He had not been entirely himself.

 _"I had gone on a date with Ibu of Fudomine, went to the amusement park with Kintaro, and I even bought shirts for a few others. I actually smile and talk to people instead of remaining quiet and sleep."_ He thought to himself.

To Ryoma, that was so many changes within three days. No one changes that fast usually, even if they were different or famous. But then again, he was never one to be like anyone else. He was always different but in a good way. He took another sip of his Ponta as a cool breeze blew by.

**Atobe and Choutaro's Game…**

Atobe and Choutaro had eyed each other seriously as both were on dead heat for the spot next to Ryoma's name. Atobe wanted it to have a match with the brat and a chance to ask him out while Choutaro wanted the spot because he wanted to prove to himself and everyone how far he was willing to go just to have the golden eyed boy. Atobe was not lenient with his team member now his opponent for the moment. Atobe unleashed his World of Ice and Choutaro was doing his best to fight back. He was lucky that he knew every trick his Captain has and knew how to counter a few others.

The others outside the court were watching very carefully. This was the second to the last match they would be witnessing before the Mock Tournament ended. Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Kirihara, Kentaro, Shinji, Yuuta, and Reiji were watching more closely for different reasons. This was the last remaining pair that was after Echizen Ryoma's special attention and whoever came out as the winner would not only be playing against the said freshman for the Single's Championship but also be able to pursue the boy.

The score was now four games to five in favor of Atobe. The Seigaku trio, Kintaro, Taichi, and the Tanaka twins watched in amusement as Choutaro fight for his pride and his beloved. Only they knew aside from Ryuzaki-sensei who knew Ryoma's choice before the match even began. Kintaro was smiling as he placed his hands behind his head,

"Well, at least we know he'd go this far for Ryoma." The other six boys nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Echizen would go out with Atobe if he won." Inui asked as Renji stared out on the game.

"True. Though he already knows that whoever was going to win this match is going to play against him and ask him out, there was no assurance that your freshman would even agree." The Rikkaidai Data Master pointed out.

"Well, we shall have to wait and see. Yet, I have a feeling that he would probably say yes to whoever would win." Inui said with a smirk.

"You mean he would go out with Ohtori-kun if he asks." Renji corrected with a smile and Inui didn't bother to answer knowing the other already understood what he meant.

An hour had gone by and before everyone's eyes, Ohtori Choutaro had managed to win against Atobe Keigo. It had shock not only the said Captain but the others as well. No one knew that Choutaro could actually beat Atobe. But a win is a win.

Atobe shook Choutaro's hand. He was tired, his hand was still trembling from all the power it received during the match yet he was satisfied. His own member had managed to beat him but Atobe wasn't as bitter as he ought to.

" _Maybe… Just maybe… It wasn't meant to be me._ " He thought to himself as he made his way to his side and nearly collapse in Oshitari's arms. Kabaji took Atobe to the first aid tent with Oshitari leading the way.

"Can someone inform Echizen that the final match will be played after lunch?" the seven freshmen nodded and left together. Then she turned back to the other players.

"It shall give Ohtori-kun enough time to rest up and prepare for the final match against Echizen." She said and the boy nodded in gratitude. Sakuno and her friend Tomoka were in charge of the first aid tent that day since everyone needed to watch the last two remaining matches.

When the freshmen found Echizen (which wasn't really hard since they knew where he was to begin with), they told him who won, what Ryuzaki-sensei had instructed and left out the details of the game since they knew Ryoma wasn't going to listen to. He took a deep breath and stood up and nodded. He led them back to where the others were and was in time to run into Choutaro and the other Hyotei members. There were players from other school nearby as well as his own sempais. He looked serious and straight at Choutaro.

He walked pass him as he said,

"You better not hold back." And went to where he teammates were. Choutaro was shocked at the cold warning but nodded, knowing well that Ryoma wanted to keep up his nonchalant appearance in front of everyone.

Everyone had their lunch but none were eating much with the last match in their minds. _Who would win? Echizen? Or Ohtori?_ Were some of the questions that were on everyone's mind.

Two hours had gone by lunch was over. Everyone was gathered around Court A, watching with earnest fervor as the final two players entered the court. Echizen was looking serious as he always did however there wasn't a smirk on his face like he usually did when he was going to face someone for the decision match.

"Choutaro to serve." Ryuzaki-sensei called out which made everyone more tense.

Choutaro understood what his Ryoma had told him earlier and didn't plan to hold back at all. He set his faster Neo-Scud Serve first which Ryoma even allow Ryoma to move from where he was standing. Ryoma slowly smirk, he was glad that his Choutaro took his words seriously.

**(I shall skip the whole match since I know that everyone wants Ryoma to win.)**

The match had ended with seven games to five. Choutaro's two hour rest had not been enough to recover and Ryoma had won their match with nearly minimum effort. Not that Choutaro was easy to beat. No. It took Ryoma a substantial amount of energy because Choutaro had not gone down without a fight.

Ryoma was congratulated by everyone and was praised by Tezuka as well. He thanked his Captain and excused himself to take a shower.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, now that the whole thing is done, will Echizen choose who he likes best or will he flat out say that he doesn't out go out losers?" Mizuki asked. Some shook their heads,

"If you recall Mizuki-san, Echizen went out with Ibu of Fudomine despite losing. I think Echizen would go out with those who dare ask him." Minami said as Inui kept writing in his notebook. Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara were looking at Yuuta, Kentaro, and Choutaro who were looking at the blushing Ibu.

The six freshmen came back after packing away everything and looked at their sempais.

"Why don't you sempais just ask him if he wants to go out with you?" asked Taichi.

"Or better yet, ask him who he likes rather than talking behind his back." Added Kintaro.

The older players looked at them as if realizing something for the first time.

"We highly doubt Echizen would appreciate being talked behind his back." The Tanaka twins said simultaneously which earned an amused whistle from Horio.

No one had noticed that Ryoma was standing behind them all with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Echizen definitely doesn't like to be talked behind his back." He said which made everyone snap their attention to the freshman behind them. Some blushed while the others looked away. He walked closer to them and looked at everyone as if to say, _'I dare anyone to ask'._

"Congratulations once again for the win, Echizen-kun." Yukimura said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Yukimura-sempai." Ryoma said in return. Before anyone could say anything, Ryoma's cellphone rang and he answer,

"Hello?... Oh, it's you, _Baka Oyaji_ … Yeah we just finished… Of course I did… What?... Are you sure?... (blushes) I can ask… Alright. We'll be there." He said as he placed his phone back inside his pocket.

"Ne, Ryoma… Why the sudden blush?" asked Kintaro with a huge teasing smile on his face. Ryoma scowled a little then sighed.

"My father called to ask if I had won the tournament and I said yeah. Then he told me that my mom was preparing a special dinner for me and wanted me home." He said. It was Inui and Renji who knew immediately that that wasn't all.

"But that doesn't explain the blush, Echizen." Inui pointed out that earned him a glare from the freshman.

"It's not really any of your business but he asked me to bring someone along." He said as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

Choutaro's eyes discreetly widen as he wondered if Ryoma's father was asking for him. Atobe cleared his throat which got everyone's attention.

"Well, before you leave, Ore-sama wants to ask in behalf of everyone who you chose and would you tell us who had the nerves of steel to confess to you first?" he said with his usual high and mighty voice. Ryoma smirked and wondered if he ought to tell.

"Well, what would any of you gain if you find out?" he asked them which made everyone look at everyone else.

It took a few moments before someone spoke up, Yukimura in fact.

"Well, we wanted to know simply to satisfy our curiosity and find out who you had taken a liking to." He said with a smile.

"Is this the same person your father is asking you to bring to dinner?" asked Taichi. Ryoma nodded once with a smirk still.

"So this person and the person who had confessed first are the same person?" asked Renji which earned them another nod. The others began to think.

"Is this someone who had lost at the beginning of the tournament?" asked Mizuki who was thinking of Ibu. Ryoma shook his head. The others were shocked, it wasn't Ibu.

"Any more guesses?" Ryoma asked.

"Is this person a senior?" asked Kentaro which Ryoma shook his head in answer.

"Is he a freshman?" asked Kamio who was merely joining in the game of "Guess Who". Ryoma shook his head.

"So it's junior then." Renji said as a fact. Ryoma nodded.

"Won't you just tell us who?" asked Yuuta. Ryoma shook his head,

"Where would the fun be if I did so?" he said with an amused tone.

"If you have no more guesses, I shall go ahead now." He added as he took a step back from the circle.

"Very well, be careful as you head home." Fuji said with a smile on his face.

It didn't matter anymore who it was that Echizen liked. As long as his kohai was alright, then he was glad. They all began to walk to the gates with Ryoma and the six freshmen talking to him. The Hyotei bus was waiting outside and the members began to get on. It was Shiraishi of Shitenhoji who noticed that Choutaro had not entered the bus. He asked why and everyone turned to looked at the smiling junior,

"Well, I was invited to dinner so I'll be going somewhere else." He said as he took his bag and went to where Ryoma was waiting for him.

Everyone else's eyes widen in shock. Ryoma actually smiled softly as Choutaro took the freshman's hand and both began to walk away.

Inui and Renji smiled at each other as the six freshmen did. They knew it was going to be Choutaro in the end. Atobe, Kirihara, Yuuta, Ibu, Kamio, Ryu, Gakuto, the Kisarazu twins, and the coaches just stood there staring at the two who were walking away hand in hand with smiles on their faces, contented with everything around them.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: *clears throat* Despite wanting to own Prince of Tennis, I can’t. I don’t own it now and never will I own it.
> 
> STILL, a bit of OOCness won’t kill. Don’t like it? Don’t read. That simple.
> 
> SUPER short but direct to the point. XD Thank you to all who had read and enjoyed this story.

As Ryoma and Choutaro walked away, the rest of the tennis players watched in shocked as a dark green haired freshman held hands with a blond junior. Inui and Renji smiled at each other, knowing that it was Choutaro who the boy had wanted from the very beginning. The freshmen group plus the two girls smiled as they saw the pair walk away.

“That ends everyone’s curiosity.” Commented Sakuno with a huge smile in her face as she turned and pulled Tomoka with her to put away the first aid kits and bring them back to the locker room. The clinic was probably close then so they’d have to return the kits first thing Monday morning.

Shishido wasn’t shocked at all since he already had an idea as to whom it was that Choutaro fought hard for. The rest of those who were after Ryoma, minus Ibu, stared in shock still.

“I can’t believe that a double’s player had won Ryo-chan’s hand.” Fuji said with a pout.

“Well, as long as Ryoma is happy, that I don’t mind. But if he hurts him, all bets are off.” Momo said protectively of his best friend.

Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara nodded as well as Yuuta, Tezuka, Kentaro, and Reiji. As long as the boy was happy then so would they be.

**As they were walking home…**

“I wonder what they would have been thinking when they said that you were invited to dinner.” Ryoma asked with an amused tone.

Choutaro had to laugh lightly as well.

“Well, one thing I know, I don’t care what they were thinking. I may not have won the mock tournament but I still got the best prize of all.” Choutaro said as he squeezed Ryoma’s hand lightly which made Ryoma blushed and look away.

“Mada mada dane…” he said and just looked straight ahead.

Though he didn’t need to say it, Ryoma was glad that it was Choutaro he was with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that ends THIS series! Read and review, my good people. You reviews matter to me!!! Watch out for a follow up story of the Ryoma Death Series entitled “Told You We’ll Meet Again”. ^_^


End file.
